


Sucedió una noche

by sunflow3rs



Series: Luz de Luna [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, BAKTWeek2020, BkAkKrTkWeek2020, Blood, Blood and Gore, BokuAkaKuroTsuki Week 2020, College, Day 5, Español | Spanish, Fights, Gun Violence, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Injury, M/M, No Sex, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Violence, Wolf Instincts, no beta we die like everyone
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Si hace unos años le hubieran dicho a Bokuto que acabaría viviendo con dos hombres lobos y un cazador de licántropos en un minúsculo apartamento en Tokio, no se lo hubiera creído. Porque oh, vamos ¿Dónde harían sus necesidades los hombres lobos si por no tener no tenían ni balcón?o, Tsukishima, Akaashi, Kuroo y Bokuto recuerdan el principio de su peculiar relación al mismísimo estilo de "Señor y Señora Smith" a petición de este último, quien no está del todo seguro de cómo explicar a sus padres que los licántropos existen y que, de hecho, está saliendo con dos. Oh, y que a parte, el tercer miembro de su relación es un cazador de hombres lobos que quería muerto a sus otros dos novios. Sí, es un verdadero lío, ¿a que sí? ¡Pues por eso hacen un vídeo!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi/Terushima Yuuji, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Luz de Luna [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002543
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: BokuAkaKuroTsuki Week 2020





	Sucedió una noche

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [It Happened One Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002111) by [sunflow3rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs)



> Clasificada como Mature por violencia. 
> 
> Continuación de "Los lobos que aúllan a la luz de la Luna" (TeruKyouYama), pero se puede leer independientemente. También publicada en Wattpad. 
> 
> Los personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.

Que a Bokuto, con sus veinte años, le venga el guapísimo de su novio al que idolatra con toda su alma porque ¡Agashee, eres tan genial!, y le diga que es un licántropo, que su cuerpo está capacitado para que su estructura ósea se reordene bajo su piel y que se puede llenar de un pelaje negruzco insolitamente sedoso, pues le parece lo mejor que le ha podido pasar en su inmaculada existencia.

Si es sincero consigo mismo, la verdad es que no es como si pudiera pensar en otra cosa. Los hombres lobos son como unos enormes perros a los que sus fuertes brazos no aplastarían por abrazarlos con un poquitín más de entusiasmo y, además, se imaginaba que al tirarle la pelota correrían a buscarla y te la entregarían en la misma palma de la mano. ¿Cómo no puede ser esto perfecto?

Vale, quizás si tuviera una máquina que le hiciera volver al pasado cambiaría la manera en la que descubrió que Akaashi es un hombre lobo. No hubiera estado de más haber comentado el asunto cuando comenzaron su relación allá en su último año de instituto, a lo mejor en la tercera o cuarta cita, o hasta como una confesión estelar después del momento mágico en el que se regalaron sus primeras veces. Pero solo por el hecho de que le hubiera gustado tener su rodilla tan decentemente como siempre la había tenido.

Aunque sí cambiar un único segundo de todo lo que había vivido junto a él le suponía no encontrarse en ese mismo instante enfrente de esa cámara, con Akaashi, Tsukishima y Kuroo apretujados en el pequeño sofá de su salón, observándole sin tener ni idea de por qué habían aceptado hacer lo que están a punto de hacer, no le importaría romperse mil veces más la misma rodilla. Por lo que Bokuto, a sus veintisiete años, ama cada minuto de la existencia que comparte con esos chicos.

—Creo que ya está —avisa, el labio inferior entre sus dientes y el ceño fruncido en una magnífica expresión de concentración que los otros muchachos pocas veces alcanzan a ver. Se había tirado toda la mañana intentando entender cómo funciona la cámara que Yamaguchi le había dejado prestada, pero después de horas de toquetear botones y sacar fotografías a sus pies comienza a creer que no hubiera sido una mala idea pedir algún consejo al chico. Hasta le hubiera contratado como camarógrafo.

—Espero que no la hayas roto, a Yamaguchi le ha costado mucho conseguirla —se queja Tsukishima, moviéndose incómodo ante el poco espacio que tiene para estirar sus largas extremidades, encerrado entre Kuroo y Akaashi. Bokuto hace una mueca, asegurando que el aparato está en perfectas condiciones, manoteando al aire como un gesto para quitar hierro al asunto que acaba golpeando el trípode que sostiene la cámara. El objeto se balancea peligrosamente enfrente de los temerosos ojos de Bokuto, pero consigue atraparla a tiempo. —Kou…

—¡Está bien! —Se las apaña para exclamar antes de que su nombre, en un tono de advertencia, saliera por la boca de su otro novio. Asiente con la cabeza, más para sí mismo que para los demás, y rodea la mesita de café para sentarse en el taburete que Kuroo le había traído de la cocina. El pequeño espacio en el sofá no es suficiente para los cuatro adultos -ni siquiera para los tres que ya hay en él-, además de que Bokuto cree que es una mejor organización del plano. —Vale, empiezo yo, ¿no?

Bokuto se da un golpe sobre los muslos, sobándose el pantalón corto de chándal sin estar seguro de cómo debería comenzar el vídeo. Mira a Kuroo con la vaga esperanza de que el hombre le eche una mano, pero su expresión cargada de emoción ante la espera del pasado que planean pasar la tarde recordando es genuinamente falsa, por lo que no puede ayudarle. No es que no le interese la historia que los llevó a comenzar esa relación hacía ya un par de años, ni mucho menos, es solo que aún se siente un tanto culpable de todo lo que hizo mal en su momento, así que rememorarlo como si fuera un bonito cuento de amor solo consigue que el error se repita una y otra vez en su cabeza alimentando a los demonios internos que creía extintos.

—¿Puedes repetirme por qué estamos haciendo esto? —Pregunta Tsukishima, quien al contrario que Kuroo no oculta ni un sólo ápice del disgusto que le da hablar de ese tema tan personal enfrente de una cámara. ¿Acaso nadie veía los obvios problemas que eso conlleva? ¿Y si el vídeo cae en malas manos? No es como si uno pueda decir que son las personas más indicadas para colocarse en el punto de mira, recuerda, Akaashi y él son dichosos licántropos.

Akaashi sube los pies al sillón, apoyando sus talones sobre los cojines y abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, regalándole más espacio a Tsukishima para estirar sus propias piernas. Le echa un vistazo a su novio con cierta indiferencia. Acaba de ser despertado con unos muy suaves y cariñosos besos de Bokuto, así que tiene el buen humor suficiente como para soportar alguna de las locuras que el chico tiene por ideas. Además, debe de admitir que hacer un vídeo en el que explicarían cómo comenzaron su relación, los problemas por los que tuvieron que pasar y la realidad a la que se enfrentan para enviárselo a sus suegros no es una sugerencia tan alocada.

—Por Kou—responde Kuroo, aún con su fingida sonrisa emocionada, pasando su brazo por encima de los brazos de Tsukishima para pegarlo un poco más a su cuerpo y que el espacio que le había dejado Akaashi no sirva de nada. Tsukishima resopla. Es verdad.

—Comienzo a pensar que no queréis hacer esto tanto como lo hago yo, eh —piensa en voz alta Bokuto, echándoles una mirada sospechosa a sus novios mientras estos niegan con la cabeza de diferentes y efusivas maneras: A Kuroo no le importa que hablen de todo lo que pasó siempre y cuando se salten la parte en la que él es el malo de la historia; A Tsukishima lo único que le molesta es que la cámara esté grabando y el poder que conlleva que alguien que no deba tenga el vídeo entre sus manos, lo que puede salir bastante mal; Y a Akaashi no es que le importe o le moleste algo de todo ese asunto, si es sincero consigo mismo, le da bastante igual y lo único que espera es que terminen a tiempo para cuando su programa favorito comience.

—Puedes empezar por lo de Tetsu y Kei —propone Akaashi. Bokuto abre los ojos con sorpresa, como si hubiera olvidado esa parte y de repente se siente iluminado ante la grata sabiduría de su pareja. Vibra sobre su asiento con emoción acumulada y los otros tres le miran con un atisbo de confusión, bajo la creencia de que el chico oculta algo más de su elaborado plan. Sin embargo, lo ignoran, porque Bokuto puede contar cómo comenzaron a salir con la misma frecuencia con la que pregunta qué es lo que Kuroo va a hacer de comer, siendo su tema favorito para llamar la atención en los cada vez más grandes almuerzos familiares, sin cambiar ni un ápice de su tono emocionado en ninguna de sus repeticiones.

Y si se ponen a pensarlo, la verdad es que ya va siendo hora de que los padres de Bokuto también conozcan la historia. Después de todo llevan cinco años de relación y Bokuto nunca ha sido muy bueno en ocultar secretos a sus progenitores.

Tsukishima se encoge de hombros, recostandose en el sillón, un poco avergonzado. ¿Por qué siempre debe de ser el primero en entrar a escena? Pueden empezar perfectamente por la parte en la que Bokuto y Akaashi se conocieron o, mejor aún, en la que Bokuto y Kuroo lo hicieron, qué fue mucho antes que la suya. Pero no. ¿Por qué es más interesante hablar de cómo un Tsukishima adolescente perdió el control de su cuerpo cuando otro Kuroo adolescente le prestó un mínimo de atención? Le da tanta vergüenza recordar el suceso que hasta le parece denigrante. Fue un completo estúpido al no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Sin embargo, es una de las pocas cosas de las que Kuroo se siente orgulloso -no sé qué sobre su increíble intelecto y sus años de entrenamiento-, así que tampoco va a quitarle su protagonismo. No sin antes, al menos, pelear un poco.

—Claro, empecemos por cómo Tetsu intentó asfixiarme en el campamento de entrenamiento —murmura Tsukishima en un tono burlón, más para hacer desaparecer su propia timidez que para otra cosa, y Kuroo pellizca la piel de su hombro por encima de su camiseta en un tono recriminatorio. —Perdón, empecemos por cómo Tetsu “consiguió aprovecharse de su kouhai” en el campamento de entrenamiento.

—¡Kei!

Bokuto levanta las manos interrumpiendo la queja de Kuroo. —¡Que se supone que lo tengo que contar yo, chicos!

Kuroo resopla y quita su brazo de alrededor de Tsukishima para cruzarlos, observando a Bokuto con el ceño fruncido en una mueca molesta. Tsukishima se lo anota como una victoria y se siente un poco más dispuesto a recordar aquel día, colocando su mano sobre el muslo de su antiguo senpai con el único propósito de hacerle saber que simplemente bromeaba. Akaashi solo espera con atención a que Bokuto deje de jugar con lo que sea que acaba de meter en su bolsillo y empiece de una vez por todas a contar la historia.

—Bien, papá y mamá, nuestra magnífica relación comenzó en mi maravillosa Fukurodani.

☾

Era el primer campamento de verano de Tsukishima: Una semana llena de entrenamientos a todas horas rodeado de decenas de adolescentes que, como él, estaban sudados y cansados la mayor parte del tiempo. La verdad era que la idea no parecía ser demasiado prometedora. Tenía que soportar a sus compañeros de equipo, lo que ya era decir teniendo en cuenta que Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka y Nishinoya no eran las personas más tranquilas, serenas y no ruidosas que alguna vez hubiera conocido. Además, se había visto obligado a tratar con los capitanes del Fukurodani y el Nekoma, quienes lo habían arrastrado hacia la puerta del tercer gimnasio después de cada práctica como si esta no fuera suficiente.

También era la primera vez que Tsukishima se alejaba de su casa durante tantos días y, quizás, este era el problema que más inquieto le ponía. Había visitado la web meteorológica mil y una vez antes de aceptar viajar a Tokio, por lo que sabía a ciencia cierta que no iba a haber luna llena en ninguna de las siete noches qué pasaría en el lugar, por lo que, en teoría, no tenía por qué preocuparse. Aún así sentía que en cualquier momento perdería los nervios y acabaría transformándose en medio de la academia bajo los ojos de cada uno de los adolescentes presentes.

¿Y si sus orejas salían mientras dormía y a la mañana siguiente era despertado por un grito de espanto de Hinata? ¿Y si en medio de un partido de entrenamiento, esos que no dejaban de perder, se estresaba lo suficiente como para enseñarle los colmillos al primero que se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra? El capitán del Nekoma, Kuroo, no dejaba de mirarle con esos ojos atravesados. ¿Y si ya había descubierto lo que era y, simplemente, estaba esperando el momento perfecto para asfixiarlo con una de las almohadas?

Yamaguchi le había dicho que era un paranoico, que no tenía por qué pensar en la peor situación debido a que su fuerza de voluntad era bastante estoica y que, debido a ello, era baja la probabilidad de que perdiera el control. Al menos eso era lo que su madre le había explicado. Además, su mejor amigo estaba a su lado para prevenir que ese tipo de cosas pasaran, pero Tsukishima no dejaba de pensar en que él no estaría ahí para siempre.

El Tsukishima de dieciséis años casi sufrió de un ataque de pánico en medio del patio trasero de la academia Fukurodani mientras que Yamaguchi le gritaba acerca de cómo se estaba dejando llevar por los nervios. ¡No tienes nada que temer! le había dicho, ¡no vas a perder el control y nadie te hará daño!

Si… Quizás su mejor amigo no era tan listo como creía. O quizás solo tenía demasiada confianza en los sentimientos de Tsukishima, lo que era mucho más probable. Aún así consiguió convencerlo, al menos por el momento, y el hombre lobo se olvidó de la ansiedad que le producía estar tan alejado de su familia para distraerse jugando al voleibol en el tercer gimnasio. 

Akaashi, el vicecapitán de Fukurodani, fue la persona que notó su presencia nada más entrar por la puerta. Llamó la atención de los otros dos, quienes se acercaron con cierta rapidez a darle la gloriosa bienvenida a su humilde morada, y consiguió que Lev y Hinata dejaran de intentar entablar conversación con un desinteresado Kenma. Estuvieron jugando cerca de hora y media antes de que Yachi tocara la puerta demandando que en pocos minutos la cafetería serviría la cena, y Tsukishima sintió que el tiempo se le había pasado volando. Había estado tan ensimismado en el juego, en los consejos de Kuroo y en los chillidos de Bokuto cuando uno de sus remates eran bloqueados que apenas se había acordado de su peculiar problema.

Había metido la cabeza dentro de un saco en el que solo había voleibol y más voleibol, uno que le incapacitaba ver todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y permitía que su sudor y cansancio tomaran el suficiente control como para hacerlo desbaratar.

—Qué bien huele ¿es la comida? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! —Lloriqueó Bokuto, ayudando a Akaashi a doblar la red mientras que Kuroo y Tsukishima se dedicaban a guardar las pelotas. Kenma había logrado escabullirse al segundo de que Yachi avisara de la cena, y Lev y Hinata lo habían seguido de cerca casi olvidándose por completo de recoger la cancha que habían utilizado. Kuroo tarareó un asentimiento.

Tsukishima no hizo caso al comentario de Bokuto. En teoría él debería ser quien tuviera mejor olfato que los demás, por el hecho de que era un licántropo y eso, pero solo era capaz de oler el sudor de sus cuerpos, el plástico de los balones y la tierra que recientemente había sido empapada con una suave llovizna de verano. Supuso que el hombre estaba tan hambriento que había comenzado a divagar y, quizás por el hecho de que después de la pequeña disputa con Yamaguchi se sentía lo suficiente confianzudo, le dio el privilegio de conocer su parte más amable.

—Podéis ir a comer ya, si es lo que queréis. Yo me quedo guardando lo que falta —dijo Tsukishima, metiendo la última pelota dentro de la bolsa. De todos modos lo único que quedaba era pasar la mopa por el suelo, lo que él mismo podía hacer perfectamente. Akaashi levantó la mirada y le entregó la red, entrecerrando sus ojos y mirándole con cierta suspicacia, lo que Tsukishima no entendió como debería haberlo hecho, bastante distraído con el silbido de júbilo que había salido de la boca de Bokuto.

—¡Eres el mejor, Tsukki! —Gritó el capitán. Bokuto no perdió el tiempo en agarrar la muñeca de Akaashi y caminar junto a él a la salida. —¿Vienes, bro?

Tsukishima pestañeó confundido hacia Kuroo cuando este negó con la cabeza, pidiendo a sus colegas que se adelantaran que él terminaría de ayudar con la limpieza, a lo que Bokuto no le puso impedimento alguno. Akaashi, sin embargo, sí que lanzó una mirada desconfiada a la pareja que a solas se quedaba entre las paredes del tercer gimnasio.

—No me importa recoger, Kuroo-san, puedes irte —resopló Tsukishima, llevando la red y la bolsa de pelotas de vuelta al cuartillo de almacenaje, creyendo que el de Nekoma se quedaba con el único propósito de comprobar que lo hacía bien. No era un niño, ni tampoco Hinata o Lev, ¿por qué no ponía un poco más de fe en él?

—Solo estoy siendo un amable senpai —le explicó, entrando al cuartillo detrás de él con los hierros de la red en cada mano, colocándolos en su sitio detrás de la puerta. Se tomó su tiempo mientras esperaba a que Tsukishima se adentrara en búsqueda de la mopa que decoraba una de las esquinas y, cuando lo hizo, caminó detrás de él cortando con su cuerpo la iluminación proveniente de la cancha. Tsukishima frunció su ceño.

—Kuroo-san, ¿te importa? No veo. —Sin embargo, Kuroo no le contestó, ni mucho menos se apartó. Tsukishima se dio media vuelta para confrontar al mayor con una expresión molesta acechando en su rostro y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el capitán le había empujado contra la pared, manteniéndolo acorralado con el palo de la mopa clavándose en la columna vertebral. —¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!?

Los dedos de Kuroo, esos largos y ocultos bajo una venda que se había colocado nada más empezar con esas prácticas adicionales, se enredaron alrededor de la garganta de Tsukishima adornando su piel como si de un collar de último modelo se tratara. La mano del menor se enroscó en la muñeca contraria con pánico, ¿cómo era posible que el chico fuera tan fuerte? Era un maldito licántropo, era absurdo que un simple humano le dejara incapacitado con un simple agarre en su cuello, así que ¿por qué Kuroo podía?

—Bokuto dijo que lo que olía bien era la comida —habló Kuroo en un pequeño murmuro, previendo que cualquiera que entrara en el gimnasio no fuera capaz de escucharlos a no ser que se acercaran lo suficiente. Sus ojos observaban a Tsukishima como si de los dos él fuera el único animal salvaje que en cualquier momento dejaría salir sus fauces y atacaría el cuello del menor. —Pero estoy bastante seguro que el olor viene de ti.

Tsukishima abrió su boca buscando respirar un poco mejor. ¿Había un olor saliendo de él? ¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta? ¿Era Kuroo también un licántropo? Quizás por eso le atacaba, quizás estaba reclamando el territorio, quizás por eso había sido capaz de dominarlo. Las lágrimas aparecieron con cierta rapidez con el único propósito de empañar la visión del niño asustado que más que un lobo parecía un cachorro desamparado.

Kuroo tuvo piedad, o lo que sea, puesto que el agarre en su garganta aflojó y, entonces, sus dedos viajaron hacia los labios de Tsukishima mientras este daba grandes bocanadas sin todavía entender lo que demonios sucedía.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó con la voz ciertamente temblorosa. Notó la sonrisa de Kuroo en un atisbo de desempañamiento de sus gafas, acompañada de un chasquido de lengua que no fue más que una simple advertencia. De pronto, su boca estaba siendo forzada y los dedos del capitán delineaban la dentadura ajena como si el índice fuera un lápiz y sus colmillos el lienzo en blanco.

—No muerdas —avisó Kuroo en un tono de demanda. Tsukishima comenzaba a pensar que, de hecho, Kuroo era alguien bastante alejado al linaje de los licántropos. Si no se equivocaba, el chico estaba comprobando si en esa situación de terror y pánico habían salido sus fauces como una prueba inequívoca de la naturaleza de su interior. Estaba asegurándose de si, realmente, Tsukishima era lo que creía que era.

Si descurbría que la respuesta a su creencia era afirmativa, el hombre lobo estaría en un gran problema del que seguramente no conseguiría salir con vida. Se vería obligado a transformarse en medio de ese cuartillo y luchar contra el capitán del Nekoma en lo que se convertiría en una batalla de la que solo una persona sería capaz de salir del gimnasio. Si se daba el caso, Tsukishima ya podría comenzar a rezar a los dioses en los que no creía, porque él no tendría ningún tipo de oportunidad con un cazador.

Un cazador, se repitió Tsukishima. Kuroo era un maldito cazador y había caído en sus redes con una facilidad que a cualquier otro de su especie le hubiera avergonzado.

Kuroo sacó su dedo de la boca contraria con una mueca cargada de confusión y frustración. No había ningún indicio de una futura salida de colmillos y el ataque había sido lo suficientemente sorpresa como para haber podido lograrlo. ¿Se había equivocado? Pero era imposible. Tsukishima desprendía ese olor que durante tantos años había aprendido a distinguir, una fragancia suave y acaramelada que inundaba los pulmones con una cierta sensación de alivio y tranquilidad capaz de nublar hasta las corazonadas más fuertes. ¡Él había sido entrenado para ello! No podía haber atacado a un inocente…

—¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!? —La voz de Bokuto resonó de nuevo en el gimnasio con un eco mucho más profundo en el cuartillo en el que Kuroo se había encerrado con Tsukishima. Los dos chicos miraron a la puerta con sorpresa, observando a los dos jugadores de Fukurodani con los que habían compartido la tarde observandolos con el ceño fruncido. Al menos Akaashi mantenía sus cejas en una línea recta que claramente demostraba cuán molesto estaba con la situación. Bokuto se había resignado a gritar. —¡Oh, Dios! ¡No me puedo creer que le hayas puesto las manos encima a nuestro Tsukki!

Tsukishima parpadeó sin entender su comentario mientras que Kuroo se alejaba de él poniendo las manos en alto, como si en realidad no hubiera estado a punto de estrangularlo, con su rostro completamente sonrojado ante la idea que había propuesto Bokuto. Se aferró a ella tanto como pudo para evitar que su falsa acusación viera alguna vez la luz del día. Seguía sin creerse que hubiera fallado de esa estrepitosa manera, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, en el fondo estaba un poco aliviado de que fuera así. No le hubiera gustado tener que asesinar a Tsukishima, después de todo, el chico le caía bastante bien.

—¡No puedes entrar así como así, Bo! —Se quejó Kuroo con las manos en la cadera. —¡Estaba en medio de algo!

Bokuto soltó otro chillido como si la contestación de su amigo le hubiera molestado aún más, y se apresuró a agarrar a Kuroo para alejarlo del cuartillo todo lo que pudiera. Akaashi, sin embargo, entró al almacén dando largas zancadas para cerciorarse de que Tsukishima se encontraba sano y salvo. Sabía que no debía haber dejado a esos dos solos, no después de que la fragancia del menor se dispersara tan abiertamente a última hora, ni mucho menos con el conocimiento del gremio al que Kuroo formaba.

—¿Te ha hecho daño? —Preguntó, susurrando y aún siendo capaz de oír como Bokuto le echaba la bronca a Kuroo por el supuesto intento de ligoteo que había sido interrumpido. Tsukishima le miró con lágrimas aún en sus ojos, desconfiado, llevándose la mano al cuello mientras tosía en un vago intento de recuperar la compostura. —Lo siento, debí haberte avisado, pero es que parecía que lo tenías todo tan controlado que creí que solo estabas jugando.

Tsukishima alzó una ceja sin entender de lo que Akaashi estaba hablando. ¿De qué debía haberle avisado? ¿Él también era un jodido cazador? El colocador pareció leerle la mente y, poniendo la oreja para saber a qué distancia se encontraban los otros dos muchachos, se dio el placer de demostrarle al niño las propias fauces que él mismo ocultaba. Este se sorprendió, apoyándose en la pared y dejándose escurrir unos cuantos centímetros más abajo, sin ser capaz de despegar sus ojos de la forma en la que los dientes de Akaashi se alzaban desafiantes frente a él.

—Eres un… —reconoció, más por su propia incredulidad que por otra cosa. Akaashi soltó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. —Y él es un cazador…

Akaashi volvió a afirmar la suposición. Tsukishima era un pequeño lobo de Sendai que no conocía ninguno de los peligros que había que soportar día a día en una gran ciudad como lo era Tokio, que había bajado sus defensas en la peor de las ocasiones y se había dejado llevar por la mera efusividad de un par de minutos de voleibol. Era patético.

—Y todo Nekoma —explicó Akaashi. Tsukishima había escuchado más de una vez que había alguna que otra escuela, instituto y universidad preparadas especialmente para los hijos y las hijas de las familias de cazadores que continuaban con el linaje familiar con la misma facilidad con la que estudiaban inglés, pero en Miyagi no había ese tipo de cosas. La mano de Akaashi se enredó en su pelo ahora que se había agachado hasta estar a su altura y Tsukishima encontró ciertamente reconfortante haber encontrado a un licántropo que no estuviera relacionado con su familia. —Mejor ándate con ojo.

☾

—Tenía tan claro en ese momento que eras un hombre lobo, Dios, pasé años creyendo que había atacado a un inocente así como así —se queja Kuroo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en un deje de derrota, dejándola caer sobre el respaldo del sofá. Tsukishima palmea su muslo en una muy vaga muestra de apoyo.

—Sigo siendo inocente —recuerda. Kuroo levanta el mentón y observa a su novio con una ceja alzada, entonces, sonríe de forma pícara para quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Culpable en robarme el corazón, al menos.

Bokuto silva ante el comentario, aplaudiendo como si Kuroo acabara de ganar un concurso imaginario que consistía en hacer enrojecer a Tsukishima, y observa a la cámara preguntándose si desde el otro lado se notaría con precisión cuán rosado se ha vuelto el rubio. Suspira y mira a Akaashi, quien ya tiene sus ojos clavados en él, esperando a que continuase con la historia.

—La parte que viene ahora es un poco más sangrienta —dice, sonriendo tímidamente a la luz roja sobre la mesa. Kuroo deja de molestar a Tsukishima, quien se ha vuelto más pequeño entre sus dos novios, y le echa un rápido vistazo al autoproclamado cuenta cuentos oficial.

—Oh, no. ¿No podemos resumirla? ¿Saltar todo lo que sucede hasta el momento en el que nos damos besos? —Se vuelve a quejar. Bokuto frunce su nariz preguntándose si el chico está hablando en serio o solo bromea. A ver, si por poder, él puede, pero le quita la esencia a toda la historia, ¿no? Se quedaría inacabada y, al llegar al final, está seguro de que sus otros cuartos de mitad no obtendrían la reacción que se imaginaba.

—Lo siento, bro, pero hay que contar las cosas como ocurrieron. No te preocupes, ¡mira cómo hemos acabado! —Intenta animarlo. Kuroo sonríe a duras penas, el toque en su muslo previendo que su mente viajara a cualquier otro lugar indeseado, y asiente con la cabeza viéndose deslumbrado por el brillo en el rostro de Bokuto. Da gracias a que adora lo suficiente a esos kilos de puro músculo para recrear de nuevo la historia, porque sino no había motivo alguno en toda su existencia que le obligue a bañar su memoria con los poco agradables recuerdos olvidados.

—Además… —Llama su atención Akaashi —todos tenemos una parte mala en el relato.

Kuroo le echa un vistazo desconfiado, como si no creyera lo que dice, lo que de hecho no hace. Ni todas las cosas que Tsukishima, Akaashi y Bokuto habían hecho en todos los años que llevaban de amistad y romance se compararía alguna vez con el monstruo que en su día él fue.

—Provocadas por mí —gimotea. Tsukishima debe de pellizcar su muslo cuando nota como el pliegue de su labio superior tiembla, amenazando con el comienzo de una llantina, y Kuroo le mira con molestia ante la repetición de su propio gesto. —¡Kei!

—No es tu culpa —le dice él. Kuroo se le queda mirando, pero consigue soltar un suspiro cargado de cansancio y asentir con la cabeza. Tsukishima lo agradece. —Sigue, Kou.

Bokuto observa a sus novios una última vez antes de regresar a la cámara.

—Como iba diciendo, mamá, papá, después de eso nos trasladamos a dos años después y, bueno, es un tanto más sangriento y violento. El día del accidente. El día en el que descubrí este increíble mundo de perros gigantes.

☾

A pesar de que la vida universitaria era mucho más difícil de lo que dejaban ver las películas estadounidenses, sin fiestas ni fraternidades y con parciales cada semana, a Akaashi no le había supuesto ningún tipo de problema acomodarse a sus nuevas obligaciones. No había terminado el tercer mes de su primer curso, con los exámenes semestrales todavía tan alejados de su cabeza como la idea de meterse en una sauna en medio de un desierto, cuando se dijo a sí mismo que sería capaz de conllevar con creces el esfuerzo extra que suponía la escuela. Aunque su afirmación tambaleaba sobre los límites de la mentira cada vez que entraba en aquella clase en la que el profesor solamente leía un Power Point y recomendaba libros de romanticismo español como si este fuera el único género que merecía la pena dentro del espectro de la literatura universal.

No era su asignatura favorita. Cada vez que entraba a esa clase se ponía de los nervios, ya sea por el descarado nulo entusiasmo de su profesor, por la chica con la que compartía pupitre y no dejaba de mirarle de reojo junto a unas indudablemente sonrojadas mejillas, o bien por la presencia de dos cazadores que no habían hecho ni un simple amago de ocultar el asqueroso aroma a muerte que desprendían. Los hombres eran un par de amigos normales que se sentaban en la última fila y se dedicaban a jugar con sus teléfonos sin fingir, siquiera, que prestaban atención al profesor.

Akaashi sabía que no se habían dado cuenta que, de hecho, él era un hombre lobo. Siempre había sido muy bueno escondiendo su olor o controlando su cuerpo, por lo que pocas veces alguien que no fuera de su manada era capaz de descubrirlo. Se había criado en la ciudad desde que nació, así que sus familiares se habían encargado con creces de educarlo tan bien que ni siquiera el cazador con mejor olfato sería capaz de saber su secreto en una situación del día a día.

Los cazadores era lo que menos le preocupaba a esa altura de su vida. Si era sincero consigo mismo, lo único más importante para él en ese momento, dejando a un lado el tema de la universidad y aquella dichosa asignatura, era Bokuto. Su novio.

Se conocían desde hacía años, pero no había sido hasta hacía poco que finalmente habían decidido comenzar una relación. La verdad era que toda la culpa la tenía Kuroo, cuando durante las últimas vacaciones de invierno decidió secuestrar a Bokuto, a Tsukishima y a él, y pasar un encantador fin de semana entre mantas, cerveza, comida a domicilio y películas de Santa Claus. Una de esas noches la situación se desmadró y antes de darse cuenta, Bokuto y Akaashi tenían las lenguas entrelazadas la una con la otra sin ningún tipo de intención de separarse.

Akaashi, a sus diecinueve años, estaba completa y francamente enamorado de Bokuto, y no había ser en la plenitud del planeta que consiguiera separarlo de su lado. Se había vuelto loco por un simple humano y, aunque estaba seguro de que sus padres pondrían pegas por el asunto, se quedaría junto a él todo lo que el propio Bokuto le permitiera.

Su relación era bastante normal. Hablaban todos los días por teléfono y se veían cuando sus horarios se lo permitían. Después de los primeros meses, ahí cuando Akaashi comenzó la universidad y su tiempo se volvió un poco más limitado, crearon una vaga tradición en la que Bokuto recogía a Akaashi después de su última clase de los viernes para ir juntos al centro comercial, al cine o a los recreativos. Kuroo y Tsukishima se burlarían cuando las fotos llegasen al grupo de mensajería que compartían, quejándose sobre cuán románticos y melosos eran sus dos amigos.

Por lo tanto, ese viernes no iba a ser diferente. Bokuto encontró a Akaashi en la puerta de la universidad y lo recibió con un gran chillido que llamó la atención de, como siempre, la gente que caminaba a su alrededor. Su compañera de pupitre pasó casi corriendo a su lado, chocando sin quererlo con los dos cazadores de su clase de literatura. Bokuto fue quien se acercó a ayudar a la chica mientras que uno de los otros hombres, a quien Akaashi no reconocía, se dedicó a agarrar sus libros.

—¡Perdón! —Exclamó la muchacha completamente avergonzada. Bokuto y el desconocido se rieron, entonces, asegurando a la chica que no pasaba nada y preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Akaashi frunció el ceño, sin haberse movido de su sitio y observando lo que ocurría como si fuera el extra en algún tipo de película y olisqueó el aire adivinando con cierta facilidad que la nueva incorporación al dúo de cazadores era, también, uno de ellos.

—¡Que bien hueles, amigo! —Dijo el hombre una vez le entregó los libros a la chica. Dio una palmada en la espalda de Bokuto en un gesto plenamente agradable que le pareció divertido. Bokuto le sonrió.

—¡Gracias, hombre! Pues mira que no me pongo colonia —se rio avergonzado. El cazador alzó una ceja sorprendido y, Akaashi, desde la distancia, solo podía pensar en lo peor. Lo que el desconocido olía era su maldita fragancia impregnada en el cuerpo de Bokuto.

—Bokuto-san, tenemos que irnos. —Akaashi consiguió detener la conversación antes de que los cazadores ataran los cabos, agarrando de la muñeca a su novio e inclinando la cabeza hacia sus compañeros de clase en una vaga despedida. Bokuto le observó, preguntándose qué mosca le había picado para comportarse de esa maleducada manera, lo que era insólito para alguien como Akaashi. Este, casi leyendo sus pensamientos, resopló. —Si tardamos un poco más no nos dejarán entrar en la sala, ¿quieres perderte la película?

A Bokuto esa excusa le pareció más que suficiente.

—Ah, Agashe, ¿crees que hagan una segunda? ¡Quiero ver más!

La película había terminado y, aunque no era del género favorito de Akaashi, debía de admitir que había estado mejor de lo que hubiera supuesto. A Bokuto, sin embargo, le había fascinado cada minuto de las dos horas que se habían tirado sentados frente a una pantalla gigante. Ahora, caminaban con cierta tranquilidad por la calle mientras buscaban alguna cafetería abierta para comprar el helado por el cual el mayor llevaba llorando algún rato.

—No sé, Bokuto-san. Si tiene éxito, a lo mejor lo hacen… —le respondió Akaashi, sin estar del todo interesado. Sus hombros estaban pegados el uno al lado del otro mientras deambulaban de ahí para allá bajo la oscura noche de Tokio. El tiempo había pasado volando dentro del cine y el horario nocturno los había atrapado dentro de aquellas aterciopeladas paredes. Sus manos, aunque se encontraban bastante próximas, no estaban entrelazadas, sino que mantenían sus meñiques conscientemente cerca del otro esperando el momento clave en el que la gente a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido lo suficiente como para mostrarse envalentonados.

Los viernes eran los días favoritos de Akaashi y sus maravillosas citas con Bokuto eran la única y espléndida causa de eso. Los tres hombres que aparecieron detrás de ellos cuando doblaron la calle, sin embargo, estaban potencialmente cerca de arruinar esa bonita tradición. Akaashi no estaba del todo seguro de dónde habían salido, sus pasos eran tan tranquilos y suaves que de haber sido un humano corriente apenas los hubiera notado. Al ser un licántropo, su olfato estaba ciertamente mucho más desarrollado. No podía ignorar, entonces, el repugnante aroma que radiaban aquellas personas, un olor a putrefacción y descomposición al que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Si no se equivocaba, lo que dudaba, eran los cazadores de su clase de literatura y, como última adquisición, el hombre que había tocado a Bokuto.

Akaashi supuso que tal y como había predicho, el cazador desconocido había descubierto su aroma en Bokuto, y no podía creer que había servido su cabeza en bandeja de plata como un auténtico novato. Era como si hubiera puesto una señal luminosa sobre sus hombros en las que se leía “Soy un licántropo” mientras enseñaba las fauces y garras. Había descubierto su naturaleza y, ahora… Había puesto en peligro a su novio.

Miró de reojo a Bokuto, quien continuaba hablando sin ton ni son de la cuanto le había gustado la película, que la escena en la que hubo asesinatos consiguieron ponerle los pelos de punta o que, simplemente, la ambientación era perfecta. Akaashi no escuchó ninguna de las palabras que salieron por su caba, incapaz de sacar de su propia mente los problemas que estaba seguro de que se le avecinaba. Había estado tanto tiempo ignorando la naturaleza de su ser, jugando a la vida normal vida mundana de cualquier otra persona e intentando graduarse en la universidad e incluso salir con un humano, y ahora el destino le recordaba que él nunca podría tener algo así.

Bokuto estaba en peligro y todo era su culpa.

No era como si en cualquier otra situación Akaashi hubiera estado asustado. De hecho, él tenía bastante confianza en sus métodos de lucha, siendo entrenado desde que se transformó por primera vez cuando solo tenía cuatro años, y por muy bueno que fueran los tres cazadores, él podía acabar con ellos con cierta rapidez. El quid de la cuestión era que con Bokuto ahí todo de repente se volvía mucho más real. El que hablaba con las más grande de las sonrisas de una película que había proclamado como su favorita. El que conseguía que con una pequeña mirada su estómago se volviera un revuelto de bilis que regurgitaba con nerviosismo.

Akaashi pasó la lengua por la superficie de sus labios y sin esperar ni un segundo más, entrelazó su mano con la de su novio. A este le dio tiempo a mirar la unión con una gratificante sorpresa antes de tropezar con sus propios pies cuando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Akaashi comenzó a correr calle abajo. Se había dado cuenta de que lo único que podía hacer era huir de esos tres cazadores, resguardar a Bokuto en algún lugar que estuviera alejado del peligro y volver a por los malos cuando se asegurase de que no le iba a pasar nada malo.

—¡Agaasheee! —Exclamó anonadado Bokuto, sin creerse ese arrebato de espontaneidad que le acababa de dar a su novio, dejándose arrastrar por la acera mientras esquivaban a peatones como eran capaz. Akaashi le respondió apretando aún más fuerte su mano, pidiendo que no se separase de él y que confiara en sus acciones, sin tener que soltar ninguna palabra. Bokuto lo entendió, a su manera, y permitió que la carrera continuara hasta doblar una nueva calle.

La asquerosa fragancia de los cazadores no se olía para cuando Akaashi decidió caminar dentro de un callejón y ocultarse detrás de unos cubos de basura. Colocó su mano sobre la boca de Bokuto para impedir que hiciera algún comentario quizás lo suficiente alto como para llamar la atención de cualquiera que pasara por la zona, pero se habían adentrado bastante en el estrecho camino como para que el ruido fuera disipado por el sonido de dos gatos callejeros peleándose por una lata de atún, o por la misma melodía de la ciudad nocturna.

Akaashi observó a Bokuto, entonces, sus ojos abiertos le miraban un poco confundidos y gotas maquillaba su frente debido a la repentina carrera. Él sentía como su propio sudor había provocado que su flequillo se pegara sobre su piel y quitó la mano de la boca de su novio para sacudir su cabello con un tanto de molestia.

—Wow, Akaashi, ¿qué fue eso? —Preguntó, entre divertido, confundido y dichosamente sorprendido. Akaashi soltó una enorme y fuerte respiración, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Bokuto sin tocar la pared mugrienta contra la que lo había estampado. El alivio de haber perdido a los cazadores, junto a la adrenalina de casi haber sido pillados fue suficiente como para que en ese mismo callejón estampara sus labios con los ajenos. Además, una sesión de ardientes besos en un sitio público era una maravillosa excusa para explicar la carrera y, de extra, una perfecta manera de molestar tanto a Kuroo como a Tsukishima cuando llegara la hora de contárselo.

—Te quiero —suspiró Akaashi siendo completamente devorado por la boca de Bokuto. Este no respondió, incapaz de formular palabra alguna ante la intensidad con la que sus labios, lenguas y manos se movían, y continuó con su autoproclamada tarea de terminar la noche del viernes como Dios mandaba.

Se separaron, entonces, cuando recordaron que el oxígeno era algo que debía de entrar en sus pulmones y no aguantarlo en espantosas bocanadas de aire entre beso y beso. Bokuto entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de la cadera de Akaashi y este ocultó su nariz en su cuello, enrojecido debido al esfuerzo de la carrera y el beso, pegando su nariz contra la garganta de su novio y aspirando el aroma como si lo hubiera echado de menos.

—¡Sorpresa! Te hemos encontrado.

Akaashi abrió sus ojos, colocando las palmas de su mano sobre el pecho de Bokuto mientras que con una descomunal lentitud levantaba su cabeza. El callejón de repente se había vuelto más estrecho a la llegada de los tres cazadores que les habían estado persiguiendo, sus dos compañeros de clase a la izquierda observándole con una sonrisa divertida y el desconocido a su izquierda eliminando la única vía de escape que disponían. Los brazos de Bokuto se tensaron sobre su cintura, sin entender qué hacían ahí las personas con las que se había topado en la universidad, y se preguntó si era algún tipo de grupo abusivo que se dedicaba a molestar a las personas calladas.

—¿Creías que podías escapar, chucho? —Volvió a decir la misma voz. Era un chico de su clase quien se dirigía a él, sus manos en la espalda como si fuera algún tipo de inocente colegial, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro como un auténtico psicópata. Akaashi no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba, pero estaba bastante seguro de que era el líder del trío que había formado. ¿Cómo habían adivinado dónde se escondían? No les había olido en ningún momento, ¿tanto tiempo se había quedado besuqueando con Bokuto?

—¿Necesitáis algo, chicos? —Preguntó Bokuto sonriendo de manera fingida en un torpe intento de ocultar su incertidumbre. Sus enormes palmas descansaron en los hombros de Akaashi mientras que sin mirarlo, incapaz de quitar sus ojos de la única otra persona que había hablado, lo colocaba detrás de él. Akaashi no podía creerse que de nuevo, en menos de quince minutos, había vuelto a tirar a Bokuto a un pozo lleno desbordado con problemas. No se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a temblar hasta que se apresuró a pellizcar la chaqueta de Bokuto para que este no se moviera de su sitio, ni se le ocurriera acercarse a los cazadores.

El hombre ignoró por completo su pregunta, y fue el de la derecha quien tomó el turno de palabra.

—Ha sido una grata sorpresa saber que eres una jodida perra —Mencionó este. Akaashi apretó su agarre en Bokuto a sabiendas de que el comentario desencadenaría el comienzo de una pelea que no acabaría bien para ninguno de ellos. Si tan solo Bokuto no estuviera ahí, él podría deshacerse del exceso de su piel que picaba sobre su cuerpo, y tirarse a la yugular de sus atacantes. Estaba seguro de que podía acabar con ellos en menos de diez minutos si se lo proponía. Pero Bokuto… Bokuto estaba ahí y no era capaz de sacarse de la cabeza su presencia. No quería que le pasara nada, no quería que le atacaran, no quería arrastrarlo a ese mundo.

—¡Oye! —Comenzó a quejarse Bokuto, sin embargo, Akaashi tiró de él hacia atrás y dio un paso en la dirección de sus dos compañeros de clase.

—No tenemos porqué hacer esto —intentó mostrarse valiente, pero su voz rota y aguda no ayudaba en absoluto a ello. Estaba aterrorizado de lo que esas personas podían hacerle a su novio. Sí, podía atacar a esos dos y de un salto acabar con ellos, pero ¿y si el otro agarraba a Bokuto? ¿Y si le asesinaba a él también como tenían planeado que ocurriera con él?

Sus compañeros se rieron y el segundo, el que no se movía de un lado a otro con excitación, chasqueó su lengua con molestia.

—No vamos a dejar sueltos a un monstruo como tú… —Le dijo. Su ceño estaba fruncido y parecía genuinamente enfadado con la simple presencia de Akaashi a su alrededor. Era odio lo que sentía cada vez que escuchaba hablar de los licántropos como si estos fueran los seres humanos especiales, a los que Dios le había otorgado un poder especial que no merecían y que, por lo tanto, debían de ser exterminados. Lo que tenían dentro de ellos no era algo angelical. Eran casi la puerta del infierno.

—Estamos en medio de la calle, por favor, podemos ir a cualquier otro sitio —continuó Akaashi, adelantándose otro paso aún sin perder de vista al cazador de su derecha. Sintió como Bokuto murmuraba su nombre con confusión, la línea recta en sus cejas y la mueca de no entender nada continuaba predominando en su rostro, comenzando a preocuparse de que había algo que su novio no le había contado.

—¡Claro que sí! —Exclamó uno de los de la izquierda, el que mostraba un ápice de diversión y no la molestia de su amigo. —¡Dejaremos que nos lleves a la boca del lobo, también!

Akaashi cerró su mano en un puño. Esto… Esto no podía estar pasándole. ¿Por qué había ese tipo de personas en el mundo? Él solo quería comprar un maldito helado y terminar su cita de la mejor manera posible. ¡Él no había hecho nada! Sí, en su pasado se había peleado con más de un cazador, pero siempre había sido la parte contraria quien había comenzado las disputas. Eran ellos quienes buscaban, quienes pillaban, quienes atacaban. Eran ellos los verdaderos animales.

—Al menos dejad que se vaya, él no es como yo —pidió, sin tomarse la molestia en señalar a Bokuto. El cazador de la derecha, al que no había olvidado, soltó un gran suspiro que consiguió llamar su atención.

—¿Podemos terminar esto? Tengo hambre y me gustaría pillar el McDonald’s abierto.

Los cazadores de la izquierda resoplaron con angustia ante el comentario de su tercer integrante. Se lo estaban tomando como un estúpido juego, ¡estaba claro! Akaashi miró a Bokuto. Se veía asustado y se preguntó si él también lo estaría. No sabía qué hacer para protegerlo, no sabía cuidarlo y si algo le pasaba todo sería su culpa. Su rostro se volvió pálido, de repente, y el sonido de un click resonó en las paredes del callejón con tanta fuerza que consiguió hacer volver a la realidad al licántropo.

Uno de los cazadores, el que había tenido sus manos en su espalda, había sacado una pistola grisácea y con ella apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de Akaashi. Si no se equivocaba, lo que de nuevo dudaba que hiciera, dentro de ella le esperaban las suficientes balas de metal como para acabar con un par de hombres lobos de un único y certero tiro. Eso sí que era algo nuevo para él. Los cazadores de Tokio a los que solía enfrentarse siempre llevaban dagas medianas que se escondían con cierta facilidad en cualquier bolsillo secreto de la ropa. Una pistola era más complicada de ocultar, por muy efectiva que fuera.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —Llamó su atención Bokuto, levantando las manos en alto y caminando hacia el atacante con el terror plastificado delante de sus ojos. Dejó a su espalda al cazador de la derecha, colocando cada vez más cerca de Akaashi con la clara intención de intervenir, en el peor de los casos, en la trayectoria de la bala. Akaashi no podía permitir eso, tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa, y debía de hacerlo ya. —¡Deja eso! ¡No hemos hecho nada!

—Espera, tú eres el del voleibol, ¿verdad? El de las acrobacias —reconoció el cazador de la pistola, tanteándola con peligro sobre sus rostros, de nuevo como si toda esa situación fuera un completo y divertido juego típico en sus noches de los viernes. Bokuto suspiró, entonces, creyendo que al ser una cara reconocida sus traseros estarían a salvo. El cazador se llevó la mano de la pistola al pecho y sonrió. —Gran fan.

Lo siguiente ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero Akaashi desde donde lo vio, a menos de un metro de Bokuto, sintió que había pasado en cámara lenta. En un momento, el cazador de la pistola tenía el arma en el pecho y apuntaba a la pared del callejón sin ningún blanco en específico, y en otro Bokuto estaba acostado boca abajo en el suelo con el talón de la bota del cazador al que habían dejado a sus espaldas, lo suficiente aterrorizados con la pistola como para prestarle atención, clavado en su muslo.

Akaashi observó, entonces, como ese mismo cazador regañaba su nariz y agarraba la pierna de Bokuto, casi como si la noticia de que era un jugador de voleibol le hubiera iluminado. El grito sonó tan fuerte dentro de su cabeza que el licántropo dejó escuchar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sus oídos se taponaron por completo, la boca abierta de su novio ya no emitía ruido alguno, ni oía a los cazadores hablar entre ellos. Sus ojos, enfocados en el hueso que había aparecido justo al lado de la rodilla de Bokuto, ni siquiera se dignaron a parpadear.

La sangre escurría por el suelo y la mirada cargada de dolor de Bokuto chocó contra la horrorizada de Akaashi. En ese momento no pensó en lo que no había hecho. Apartó de su mente los autodestructivos pensamientos en los que se regañaba a sí mismo por haber esperado lo suficiente como para que le hicieran daño a la única persona que le importaba, o la simple situación en la que se encontraban cuya responsabilidad se debía a él y solo a él. Dejó esa mentalidad y se dijo a sí mismo que cuando hubiera acabado con esos malnacidos tendría tiempo para regañarse por su comportamiento, pero que ese no era el momento.

Bokuto no estaba nada seguro de lo que pasó esa noche. Sí, recordaba haber salido al cine con su novio y también el comienzo de aquella pelea. Todo se volvía un poco más borroso conforme la hora del golpe de gracia en su rodilla llegó y lo que sucedió en adelante vive en su memoria como una pesadilla hecha realidad.

Akaashi, su novio, a quien conocía desde los dieciséis, había clavado sus uñas sobre su frente y tiraba de su piel haciendo desaparecer cualquier ápice humano de su apariencia. Un enorme hocico completamente negro tomó su lugar, entonces, con brillantes orbes azules que observaban a los tres cazadores que habían comenzado a discutir como la presa en la que estaban a punto de convertirse. Sus enormes colmillos se clavaron en el cuello del chico que poseía el arma, arrebatandoselo de sus manos y tirándolo al lado contrario, opacando los gemidos adoloridos que Bokuto aún jadeaba en el suelo. Mordió, inclinando su gigantesca y peluda cabeza hacia atrás, llevándose consigo el trozo de músculo que cabía en su dentadura.

Su otro compañero de clase se tiró sobre su espalda en un vago intento de asfixiarlo, más Akaashi retrocedió con fuerza hasta la pared para aplastarlo contra esta. Su mirada viajó hasta el tercer cazador, el que había roto la pierna de Bokuto y corría con desesperación hacia la pistola tirada en el suelo. Tenía que atraparlo antes de que consiguiera coger el arma, de una manera u otra. Sus largos brazos viajaron hacia la cabeza del hombre que tenía detrás, levantándolo por los aires hasta que estuvo delante de él, interrumpiendo lo que iba a ser el principio de un ruego a Dios, o a él, para que alguien se apadiadara de su alma, girando su cuello sobre su eje.

El sonido de los huesos romperse alertó al último cazador. Tropezó con algo que había en el suelo en el momento en el que decidió mirar hacia atrás, observar al monstruo que se le acercaba con rapidez para acabar con su vida de una manera mucho más lenta de lo que había hecho con sus compañeros. El cazador consiguió encontrar la pistola, entonces, y sus dedos ya podía prácticamente tocarla cuando unas garras se enredaron en la circunferencia de su tobillo.

El lobo le arrastró hasta donde se encontraba, colocándose encima de él y agarrando sus manos para imposibilitar ningún movimiento. Acercó su boca hasta su rostro y sintió el miedo en sus ojos, el horror, el temor a ser devorado por esas fauces llenas de saliva y sangre. Akaashi gruñó, sin ser capaz de pensar en nada que no fuera en el hueso de Bokuto fuera de su lugar. Eso no tenía que haber pasado. ¡Era todo su culpa!

La desmesurada boca de Akaashi se abrió lo suficiente como para que el cazador no fuera capaz de ver el cielo sin estrellas de la noche en Tokio. Lo último que sus ojos vieron fue la oscuridad que habitaba en el interior de la boca del animal mientras era devorado por aquel a quien había llamado monstruo. Akaashi no estaba por la labor de desmentir esas etiquetas y, si era sincero consigo mismo, no podía importarle en lo más mínimo.

Se levantó, entonces, y la complexión de su cuerpo bajó algún par de centímetros mientras se acercaba a Bokuto para comprobar que todavía respiraba. Sus pestañas estaban entrecerradas, ahí tirado sobre la basura de un putrefacto callejón, con la pierna completamente rota y un charco de asquerosa sangre de diferentes tipos mezclada con la propia.

—Agashe…

Akaashi buscó el teléfono en la ropa de Bokuto a sabiendas de que el suyo había quedado destrozado, al igual que toda su ropa, con la transformación. No podía llamar a sus padres, estaba seguro de que no le importaba en absoluto lo que le ocurriera a su novio y que permitirían que muriera delante de sus ojos si con ello se aseguraban de su silencio. Ni siquiera se lo pensó, de hecho, cuando se quiso dar cuenta su número ya estaba marcado en el teléfono. Respondió al segundo toque.

—¿Tsukishima? Ha… Ha ocurrido algo.

☾

Akaashi se esconde en su asiento ahora que todas las miradas se han clavado en él, el protagonista estelar en esa violenta parte de la historia en la que se dejaba llevar por sus instintos más salvajes, sin ni una pizca de orgullo guardado en su recuerdo. Si tuviera una máquina del tiempo, probablemente cambiaría lo que hiciera falta con el fin de que Bokuto pudiera continuar jugando al voleibol como lo hacía en antaño, y nadie, ni Tsukishima o Kuroo, harían algo para impedirlo. No se siente arrogante de sus acciones, pero no porque le parecen poco razonables, sino porque ocurrieron demasiado tarde. Si se hubiera transformado antes a lo mejor la pierna de su novio estaría intacta, si hubiera hecho tantas cosas…

—No me miréis así —se queja Akaashi, cruzándose de brazos y extendiendo sus piernas por encima del regazo de Tsukishima. —No hice nada malo.

Bokuto levanta las manos, ni que él fuera quién para quejarse de ello, y Tsukishima acaricia sus pantorrillas con el claro mensaje de que él también pensaba lo mismo. Akaashi había hecho lo que hubiera hecho cualquiera de ellos de haberse encontrado en una situación parecida. Kuroo, sin embargo, resopla como cada vez que se saca a relucir el tema.

—Si hubieras estado ahí, si hubieras visto cómo cayó en el suelo… —Continúa Akaashi, su mirada cayendo perdida en el suelo de su salón, rememorando el incidente con la misma cantidad de detalles del primer día. Kuroo no suelta ningún comentario y se dedica a acariciar los dedos de los pies de Akaashi, a sabiendas de que a diferencia de Bokuto él no tiene ni una pizca de cosquilla en ellos.

—Ahora pasemos a lo bonito, ¿no? —Pregunta Kuroo —Que no me canso de escuchar cómo Kei hace de enfermera sexy.

La carcajada de Bokuto alegra la casa, como siempre lo ha hecho, y vuelve a aplaudir sus manos contra sus muslos en un nuevo gesto emocionado. Sí, la historia de cómo Tsukishima cuidó a Bokuto después de que Akiteru, su hermano mayor quién también es veterinario, le arreglara la pierna, nunca falla para cambiar la atmósfera más tensa a una mucho más tranquila y agradable.

—¡Lo mejor de la tarde! Mamá, papá, no os lo vais a creer pero me operé en un veterinario. Sí, lo sé, una locura. ¡Salió bien, miradme! Además, como dijo Tetsu, tuve a Kei haciéndome compañía mientras me recuperaba.

☾

Las vacaciones de verano nunca le habían gustado tanto. Tsukishima no era un chico que adorase las altas temperaturas de los meses más cálidos, o el sol abrasador que se pegaba sobre su piel prácticamente derritiéndola. Tampoco era como si la idea de lo que conllevaba agosto le hiciera especial ilusión: sus planes se dividían en ir al campamento de la Academia Fukurodani al que todavía eran invitados, y pasar el resto de sus días sin clase en la casa de campo de su familia. Bueno, sí, si tuviera que elegir preferiría mil veces repetir la segunda opción si eso conllevaba no enfrentarse al peligro que Tokio suponía a esas alturas.

Sin embargo, ese año tuvo pase libre para saltarse la tediosa semana de entrenamientos en la otra punta del país. Su madre no le hubiera dejado, de todos modos, poner un solo pie en Tokio sin el resguardo de alguna otra persona perteneciente a su manada. Hinata y Kageyama se habían quejado, diciendo en voz alta que no le importaba el voleibol en absoluto, que lo dejaría nada más el instituto se acabara y que le daba igual lo que le pasaba al equipo. Yamaguchi se entrometió, entonces, diciendo que los chicos de primer y segundo curso eran más que suficientes para defender el puesto de Tsukishima.

Así que su habitual semana en Tokio la había pasado esta vez en la cabaña de su familia. Se encontraba en algún lugar en medio del bosque, como una de esas en las películas de terror que aparecen de la nada con paredes de madera y cristales rotos, aunque la suya era mucho más moderna y, de hecho, no estaba abandonada. Tenía dos plantas y una enorme fachada de color blanco de la que ya iba siendo hora de que le echaran una mano de pintura. Su patio trasero se extendía en una minúscula explanada en la cual había un pequeño huerto en el que su madre tenía planeado plantar verduras cuando fuera la época de ello.

Tsukishima visitaba esa cabaña todos los fines de semana desde que era un niño. Fue en medio de su pasillo en el que se transformó por primera vez en un licántropo y fue en su bosque en el que aprendió a comportarse como uno. Llevó consigo a Yamaguchi cuando le confesó, allá en su preadolescencia, que era un hombre lobo, y este trajo con él a Kyoutani años después, cuando se lo encontró como un cachorro desamparado. En ese lugar, Akiteru le enseñó a Saeko la naturaleza de su ser y ella le devolvió la jugada, tomando a todos por sorpresa cuando su propia piel cayó como polvo sobre el suelo.

Ahora, con un Tsukishima de diecisiete años -a punto de cumplir sus ansiados dieciocho- calentando en un caldero la sopa que su madre le había dejado en un tupperware, con el ruido de una conversación telefónica haciendo eco en el salón, aquella casa también se había convertido en el sitio en el que Bokuto había pasado la mayor parte del año encerrado con una pierna enyesada. Akiteru todavía no estaba seguro de cómo había conseguido que Bokuto sobreviviera cuando Akaashi lo postró, inconsciente y casi desangrado, sobre la camilla de su veterinario. Habían tenido que pedirle sangre a Tanaka, quien por razones del destino compartía su mismo tipo, para que la operación tuviera el éxito que se necesitaba.

Habían sido un par de horas horrorosas, para Tsukishima y para Akaashi, quienes habían esperado fuera con la obligación de apoyarse mutuamente hasta que la intervención estuviera finalizada.

El timbre de su teléfono llamó la atención de Tsukishima, quien giró sobre sus talones para comprobar si era Yamaguchi la persona que le había enviado un mensaje, desbloqueando su teléfono a su segundo intento. Se suponía que el campamento de Tokio acababa de terminar y que, desde cuando pudiera, Kyoutani y él se iban a acercar a la casa de campo. Sin embargo, la persona que había contactado con él no era nada más ni nada menos que Kuroo, quien le escribía todos los días.

 **Nyan Kuro♡** : hola tsukki!!! ¿qué estás haciendo? ya no me hablas tanto como antes, ya nadie lo hace :’( ¿se puede saber qué os tiene tan ocupados????

Tsukishima soltó un suspiro. Cada vez le estaba costando más continuar compartiendo mensajes con Kuroo de esa manera tan casual a la que se habían acostumbrado, al menos desde la pelea de Akaashi con aquellos tres cazadores que había dejado a Bokuto en aquel estado, viéndose incapaz de soportar la angustia ante la idea de que Kuroo era uno de esos, un asesino de hombres lobos que no vacilaría ningún segundo en meter una bala de plata en medio de su frente. Le contestó tan escueto como siempre y se preguntó si ya iba siendo hora de cambiar el estúpido apodo que él mismo se había puesto.

El ruido de las burbujas en la cacerola le devolvió a la realidad y, dejando a un lado su móvil, volcó su concentración en la sopa. Sintiendo que estaba lo suficientemente caliente, apagó el fuego y buscó la bandeja con la que había estado llevando la comida a Bokuto, quien se pasaba la mitad del día sentado en el sillón sin nada mejor que hacer que leer los aburridos y para nada ilustrativos libros sobre dinosaurios de Tsukishima.

Este se acercó con cuidado de no rebozar ni una sola gota del plato de sopa, caminando con tranquilidad hacia el salón, donde Bokuto se encontraba hablando por teléfono con Akaashi. Su pierna derecha se encontraba cubierta de un supuesto yeso blanco que a esas alturas estaba lleno de dibujos que cada una de las personas que habían entrado a esa casa le habían dejado. Como Tsukishima no podía estar en la cabaña entre semana debido a que todavía tenía que ir a clases y terminar con creces su último año de instituto, su madre, Akiteru, Saeko y hasta Kyoutani se dedicaban a subir al campo para comprobar que Bokuto estuviera bien y, de paso, hacerle compañía.

—Oh, Tsukki acaba de traerme sopa —avisó Bokuto, observando el contenido que Tsukishima depositaba sobre la mesita de café, esperando a que el malherido terminara la llamada para colocar la bandeja sobre el regazo. —La hace su madre y está tan rica. ¿No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre?

A su madre no le importaría. Sin duda alguna ella era una de las que más disfrutaban de la presencia de Bokuto, haciéndole cualquier tipo de comida que él pidiera y pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo libre jugando con él al parchís. Se habían llevado bastante bien, lo que a Bokuto le parecía reconfortante teniendo en cuenta cuánto echaba de menos a su propia familia. Había hablado un par de veces con sus padres y con sus hermanas, contándole una pequeña mentirijilla en la que le informaba que su club de voleibol se lo había llevado a una academia, como si fuera un idol, y que no podría ir a visitarlos en un tiempo.

Tsukishima no estaba seguro de si se lo habían creído o no, pero al menos no habían llamado a la policía.

—Akaashi dice que te manda saludos —dijo, poniendo la mano en su altavoz como si así impidiera que su novio le escuchara al otro lado. Tsukishima vocalizó un muy vago agradecimiento. —¡Tsukki dice que él también! ¿Cuándo vas a venir?

Akaashi no había podido pisar la cabaña desde que dejó a Bokuto en ella. Había tenido que volver a Tokio tan rápido como se había ido para poder limpiar el destrozo que había hecho, continuar con su vida universitaria para no levantar sospechas de cualquier ojo extraño e intentar que más cazadores no descubrieran que él era aquel lobo gigante de pelo negro y brillante mirada que había descuartizado a tres de sus hombres en un callejón. Había pedido ayuda a su manada, sin mencionar el nombre de Bokuto, y estos habían accedido a limpiar su nombre lo mejor que podían. De todos modos, estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas.

—Te echo de menos, Akaashi… —Lloriqueó Bokuto, levantando la mirada de los dedos de su piel que se dejaban ver por la escayola hasta el rostro regañado de Tsukishima, quien ver a su amigo de esa manera le daba mucha más pena de lo que hubiera admitido. —Tsukki también lo hace, aunque no lo diga.

Tsukishima rodó los ojos, entonces, desviando su mirada hacia el ventanal que había a un lado del sofá para no darle a Bokuto el placer de notar su rostro sonrojado. Akaashi era su amigo, ¡claro que lo echaba de menos! Las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente desde el accidente y sus relaciones eran diferentes, notando el atisbo de tristeza y desesperación en cada una de sus conversaciones. Había veces en las que Tsukishima solo quería tener a Akaashi a su lado y refugiarse en el hueco de su cuello, tal y como lo hacía cuando era pequeño y algo le asustaba, escondiéndose en los brazos de su madre.

—Sí, estoy bien. Ten cuidado —terminó la conversación Bokuto, dándose cuenta de que la sopa se podría enfriar. —Te quiero.

Bokuto colgó la llamada, observando a Tsukishima con una sonrisilla tonta al haber notado con una claridad casi asombrosa cómo sus mejillas se habían encendido cual foco rojo en un semáforo. Tsukishima chasqueó su lengua e intentó ignorarlo todo lo que pudo mientras se concentraba en colocar la bandeja de comida sobre su regazo, de nuevo, sin derramar ni una sola gota de su contenido.

—¿Me vas a dar de comer hoy también, Tsukki? —Preguntó, casi como una burla, el chico. Tsukishima entrecerró los ojos, impidiendo a su cuerpo el tonto impulso de pelliscar en el hombro a Bokuto, no al menos hasta que hubiera terminado de comer.

—Tus manos están perfectamente —se quejó él, sentándose mucho más cómodo en el sillón, con un codo apoyado sobre su respaldo —y te dije que aquello solo iba a ocurrir esa vez.

—Oh, vamos, Tsukki —abucheó Bokuto, inflando sus mejillas y poniendo su mejor cara de perrito abandonado que podría haber interpretado. Tsukishima, estoico como siempre había sido, acabó negando con la cabeza. —¡Bien, tú ganas! Pero después me dejarás acariciarte, ¿no?

Otra cosa que había descubierto en ese tiempo de confinamiento era que Bokuto era un amante fiel de los animales, sobre todo de los perros, y no perdía ni una sola oportunidad a la hora de acariciarlo cuando se transformaba. Fue una de las primeras cosas que le confesó cuando comenzó a explicarle el mundo en el que se había adentrado, la existencia de los hombres lobos y la de sus mordaces contrapartes e innatos enemigos, los cazadores. Le explicó las tres formas que tiene un licántropo: La humana, la puerta entre los dos mundos -que era con la que había medio visto a Akaashi luchar- y el lobo enorme. También tuvo que hacerle entender que por mucho que le mordiera no iba a ser capaz de convertirlo en uno puesto que era algo que solamente se transfería por linaje.

Desde ese día, Bokuto no había parado de pedir a cualquiera que le hiciera compañía que se convirtiera en ese lobo gigante que tan suave era. Akiteru y Saeko eran los que más se divertían con ello, cuando tenían tiempo salían al patio de la casa y pedían a Bokuto que jugara con ellos a la pelota, sentado en una silla plegable de madera. Kyoutani se había mostrado un poco más arisco al principio, pero pronto se había unido al juego con mucha más torpeza de la que acostumbraba. Tsukishima, sin embargo, había resultado ser la sorpresa del siglo convirtiéndose en un licántropo bastante dócil.

Hasta su madre se encontraba anonadada. ¡Ni a ella le hacía tanto caso como le hacía a Bokuto!

—Oye… —le llamó Tsukishima al cabo de un rato, cuando su amigo había comenzado a tomarse la deliciosa sopa. Bokuto levantó la mirada de su cuchara, lamiéndose los labios y sintiendo como su lengua ardía dentro de su boca. —¿Te ha dicho Akiteru cómo está tu rodilla?

Bokuto se rio. —Bueno, me ha dicho que está rota.

Tsukishima soltó un suspiro, apoyando su barbilla sobre su mano y entrecerrando los ojos en dirección del contrario, a sabiendas de que el chico ya sabía a lo que se refería. Sin embargo, Bokuto continuó con la sonrisilla sarcástica en su rostro mientras devolvía su atención a la sopa.

—Me refiero a que si podrás seguir jugando al voleibol.

Sí, a él también le gustaría saber esa respuesta. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás en un deje abatido, abandonando la cucharada de sopa que estaba a punto de meterse en la boca y observando al techo de la cabaña como si este tuviera la respuesta a cada uno de sus problemas. Ojalá la mancha de moho de la esquina fuera algún tipo de gurú mágico que le explicara qué tenía que hacer exactamente para poder retomar la normalidad de su existencia.

—No lo sé —le confesó. —Cuando le pregunto me cambia de tema o, de repente, le surge una emergencia.

Tsukishima asintió. Eso… Eso no eran buenas noticias. Mordió su labio, mirando el semblante triste de su amigo, sintiendo como su propio corazón se volvía más pequeño ante el desamparo dibujado en sus rostro.

—¿Lo echas de menos? —Preguntó, quizás como un tonto, quizás intentando servir de ayuda. Bokuto le observó con otra de sus bobaliconas sonrisas.

—Echo muchas cosas de menos, Tsukki —se rio de nuevo. —El voleibol, mis padres, correr, Akaashi… Kuroo.

El último nombre vino a él con una pausa de algunos segundos de por medio. Se había quedado pensando en si era una buena idea comentar su nombre debido a cómo se encontraban las cosas. Dada la reacción de Tsukishima, la brisa de aire congelado en esa ardiente tarde de verano que consiguió erizar cada pelo de su piel, la sangre que había bajado de su rostro para instalarse en su corazón y hacer que este bombeara con tanta rapidez que, probablemente, saldría disparado de su pecho como un maldito dibujo animado, Bokuto pensó que quizás su mención no había sido de sus mejores sugerencias.

Sin embargo, suspiró.

—No me mires así. Sé que sabes que Kuroo no es como ellos.

También le había contado que Kuroo formaba parte del mismo saco que el de los tres hombres que les agredieron en el callejón. No solo él, sino toda Nekoma y otras escuelas de Tokio como Nohebi también eran fruto del gremio de los cazadores, enseñando a sus alumnos a conjugar los verbos en el Past Simple a la vez que en la clase de al lado aprendían a sacar el corazón a un hombre lobo. Al principio Bokuto no se creyó que su amigo del alma, su bro, una de sus personas más cercanas fuera ese tipo de… Ese tipo de ser. Cuando Akaashi lo confirmó, su mentalidad cambió un poco y, aunque aceptó que Kuroo tenía el título de cazador junto a su apellido, se había negado a aceptar que era tan vil como sus atacadores.

—La gente oculta secretos, Bokuto-san —dijo Tsukishima. —Mira a Akaashi-san. Mírame a mí. Escondemos quienes somos.

—No lo hacéis porque queráis —se volvió a quejar —. Tsukki, por Dios, conoces a Kuroo mejor que yo. ¿De verdad crees que es como esas personas?

No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que creía a esas alturas. Podían haber pasado los últimos dos, tres años hablando todos los días de cualquier cosa, quedándose a dormir en casas ajenas y compartiendo esas miraditas por las cuales Bokuto y Akaashi no dejaban de molestarlos, podían haber hecho todo eso y aún así Tsukishima no estaba seguro de que si le confesara a Kuroo que era un licántropo, él no le mataría. ¿Cómo lo iba a comprobar? Se había tomado su tiempo para borrar de su cabeza toda prueba incriminatoria por la que fue acusado durante su primer campamento de verano, así que, simplemente, no podía ir y contarle la verdad con la creencia de que saldría vivo de su encuentro.

No… No lo sabía.

Lo que le molestaba, le enfurecía y le hacía sentir completamente destruido, porque en algún momento de esos tres años sus sentimientos hacia el hombre habían evolucionado hasta el punto de que apenas le importaba que fuera capaz de asesinarlo siempre y cuando pudiera continuar a su lado. Era patético. Era un licántropo patético y suicida.

—No te preocupes —intentó Bokuto, casi leyendo sus pensamientos y notando como la tristeza se había apoderado de su amigo. Apartó su bandeja como pudo, dejándola bien puesta entre los cojines para que no se virase e ignoró sin demasiado esfuerzo las quejas de Tsukishima acerca de que no había terminado de tomarse la sopa. Antes de darse cuenta, atrajo al menor hacia su cuerpo, enredando sus fuertes brazos en su cuello y aplastándolo contra su pecho en un abrazo que aunque no se había pedido, era mucho más que necesitado.

Era ridículo. Era Bokuto a quien le habían estropeado sus sueños de convertirse en un jugador profesional de voleibol. Era él quien no podía ver a las personas que más quería en el universo. Era él quien estaba encerrado en medio del bosque con una rodilla enyesada. ¿Por qué le estaba consolando? A Tsukishima, quien solo había sido un tonto niñato que había puesto sus ojos sobre la persona equivocada. ¡Él no merecía eso! Los abrazos los necesitaba Bokuto.

—Akaashi volverá y traerá a Kuroo con él, Tsukki. Los cuatro nos esconderemos aquí para siempre —murmuró contra el pelo rubio, clavando su nariz en los rizos que tantas cosquillas le hacían y apretando un poco más su agarre en sus hombros. Tsukishima se avergonzó, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Bokuto.

—Es la casa de mi madre…

—Tu madre me quiere, Tsukki, no creo que le importe. —Los dos chicos se rieron. Tsukishima se había acostumbrado con cierta facilidad a que Bokuto le abrazara cada dos por tres en el tiempo que había estado cuidándolo y, a esas alturas, estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar los enormes brazos del chico cada vez que este quisiera. Aunque, claro, no pensaba decirlo en voz alta.

Se quedaron ahí, en silencio, respirando el uno encima del otro mientras el calor abrasador que había reinado durante el día caía olvidado en el exterior. Sus pieles sudadas se enredaban la una con la otra y, entonces, Tsukishima abrió la boca.

—Puedo pedirle a Yamaguchi que traiga una pelota de vóley y, bueno, darnos unos pases desde la silla.

Bokuto colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Tsukishima y lo apartó de un empujón para poder ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Su rostro de repente se había iluminado tanto como el sol que había predominado en la mañana y la línea de su boca se elevaba en una enorme y muy contenta sonrisa.

—¿¡En serio, Tsukki!?

Tsukishima rodó los ojos con falsa molestia y luego señaló la bandeja. —Pero primero debes comer.

Bokuto asintió con la cabeza efusivamente y permitió que Tsukishima regresara a su sitio, a un lado de él, colocando de nuevo la bandeja sobre su regazo para terminar las últimas cucharadas de sopa que le quedaban. Miró de reojo a su amigo, entonces, probó suerte con el destino.

—¿Te transformarías para mí? —Murmuró. Tsukishima le observó en una mueca sospechosa, bastante consciente de cómo Bokuto se estaba aprovechando de su confianza y de su posición como paciente. Acabó soltando un suspiro, levantando la mano que todavía tenía sobre el respaldo para acariciar con cierta suavidad, en un movimiento que no había planeado, el pelo de la nuca de Bokuto.

—Quizás cuando estemos fuera.

Bokuto saltó, derramando la sopa cuyo final estaba más que escrito desde hacía un largo tiempo, emocionado ante la afirmación de Tsukishima y agarró sus mejillas entre sus manos, inclinando su cabeza hacia delante y plantando un enorme y sonoro beso en la sudada piel de su frente.

—¡¡Eres el mejor, Tsukki!!

☾

—Ah, Kei, ¡tú nunca me has tratado así! —El lastimero quejido de Kuroo consigue que Bokuto sonría orgulloso, encogiéndose de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa y guiñando un ojo a la cámara. Kuroo resopla, convirtiendo sus labios en un triste puchero que dirige hacia sus otros dos novios, mientras uno de sus brazos viaja detrás de la espalda de Tsukishima hasta acabar con los dedos enredados en el pelo de Akaashi, quien se había apoyado en el hombro de su novio buscando una fuente de calor.

—¡Mi trato era especial porque estaba solo! —Se explica Bokuto. —Los fines de semana se volvieron mis favoritos porque era cuando Kei venía, los demás estaba solo y aburrido y más solo y aburrido.

Los otros tres suspiran. Desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba Bokuto estuvo rodeado de personas durante los meses que se estuvo recuperando, ya fuera la madre de Tsukishima, Akiteru, Saeko, Tanaka, Kyoutani o hasta Yamaguchi, todos preocupados por su salud física y mental ante al accidente. Sin embargo, entienden que a lo que se refiere es a que no tenía a ninguno de sus actuales novios junto a él, que era lo que a él le hubiera gustado.

—Vale, sí, Kyouken y Tadashi-kun me visitaron, ¡pero no era lo mismo! —Resopla ante el gesto que los del sofá habían hecho. Akaashi, con sus ojos medio cerrados, levantó un dedo antes de enredar sus brazos en el costado de Tsukishima.

—Saeko-san también lo hizo —recuerda. Tsukishima tararea un asentimiento, recordando las visitas de la mujer, y Bokuto abre los ojos.

—¡Es verdad! Ella es muy guay. ¿No creéis que deberíamos ir a visitarla en la guardería? Hace tiempo que no vemos a los niños —propone Bokuto, olvidándose momentáneamente de que se suponía que estaban grabando un vídeo y Kuroo asiente con la cabeza dándole la razón.

—Tenemos que ir a Sendia en general, también quiero ver a las niñas de Yamaguchi. ¿Habéis visto las fotos? Están enormes.

Akaashi suspira que no estaría mal pasar el fin de semana siguiente con la familia de Tsukishima en Sendai, quedarse a dormir en la cabaña del campo en la que tantos recuerdos tienen o visitar a Yamaguchi, a Kyoutani y a Terushima en la granja a la que hacía tanto tiempo que no iban. A Tsukishima tampoco le parece una mala idea y se pregunta si podrían hacerlo coincidir con su próxima luna llena. Este le echa un vistazo a la cámara, notando la luz roja parpadeando, sin estar seguro de lo que eso significa.

—¿Ahora qué parte viene? —Pregunta, a sabiendas de que si comenzaban a hablar de las niñas de Yamaguchi dejarían la historia de su relación completamente abandonada y, ahora que ya la habían pensado, tenía ganas de recordar lo que sucedía a continuación.

Kuroo se encoge en su asiento, entonces, y sus manos vuelven a estar sobre su estómago, viajando con nerviosismo hasta sus rodillas, olvidándose de las caricias que le otorgaba a Akaashi.

—Voy a necesitar una cerveza para esto —avisa, levantándose del sofá y rodeando a Bokuto para encaminarse a la cocina del apartamento. Bokuto hace una mueca, regañando su nariz, y es Akaashi quien contesta a la pregunta.

—Es la parte de mi pelea con Tetsu —informa. Tsukishima imita con cierta exactitud la mueca que había puesto Bokuto y, echándose hacia atrás, se prepara para avisar a Kuroo.

—¡Mejor trae el vino!

Kuroo está de nuevo en el salón con una botella de vino en sus manos y dos copas en la otra. Hubiera traído más si, de hecho, hubieran tenido, pero entre los cuatro se las ingenian para romper los vasos en el fracasado intento de meterlos en el lavavajillas. Deciden compartirlos, al final y al cabo, no es como si a esas alturas alguno fuera escrupuloso con la saliva del contrario.

—Vale, pues de nuevo hay un salto temporal y ha pasado un tiempo. Kei y yo estábamos en Sendai mientras que Keiji continuaba con la universidad y, bueno, Tetsu buscaba al hombre lobo que había atacado a aquellos cazadores.

☾

Había pasado un tiempo, aunque no era como si hubiera estado contando los días. Sabía que sus exámenes semestrales habían terminado hacía un par de semanas, pero no recordaba con exactitud cuál había sido la fecha de su último parcial. No le preocupaba, se había centrado en aprobarlos y su nota, aunque no había sido ni mucho menos la más alta, al menos había sido tan que decente que no tendría que volver a repetirlos. Si era sincero, lo único que le importaba era que los dichosos cazadores dejaran de buscar de una vez por todas al maldito licántropo, ser capaz de volver a Sendai y reencontrarse con Bokuto como tantas noches había soñado.

Akaashi sentía que cada día se encontraban más cerca de descubrir que había sido él quien había asesinado a aquellos tres chicos. Era como una vocecita que le hablaba cuando todo a su alrededor se encontraba en silencio y que le repetía una y otra vez sin cesar que los cazadores vendrían a por él cuando cerrase los ojos. Le clavarían un puñal de plata en su pecho y lo abrirían en canal para introducir piedras en su estómago, como en el cuento de Caperucita Roja, tirándolo al río donde su cadáver desaparecería ahogado por el agua dulce.

O quizás le inmovilizarían, vaciarían su dentadura con unas pinzas de metal para impedir que sus fauces salieran a la luz, le sacarían las uñas y le cortarían los dedos en una tortura que le parecería eterna mientras le pedían que confesase dónde se encontraba el resto de su manad. Sus peores pesadillas venían de la mano de Bokuto y Tsukishima, a quienes los cazadores habrían atrapado, enfrentándose al mismo destino de Akaashi. La repetición de la herida en la pierna de su novio se visualizaría una y otra vez en su cabeza, el hueso atravesando la piel, el blanco amarillento rodeado de sangre y músculo que colgaba a sus lados. La muerte de Tsukishima sería mucho más lenta que la de Bokuto debido a que los cazadores tienen un poco más de piedad con los humanos.

A Bokuto le clavarían una bala entre ceja y ceja, probablemente, de espaldas, y caería sobre sus pies con los ojos aún abiertos. Con Tsukishima se cebarían tanto como lo harían con él. Atacarían su dentadura, sus garras y sus orejas. Le obligarían a transformarse para cortar los labios de su hocico y quedarse la piel como un sádico trofeo. Su golpe de gracia sería dado en el cuello con una de aquellas dagas, dibujando una línea sobre su garganta mucho más profunda de lo que se hubiera previsto, permitiendo a la sangre gorgotear e inundar el piso como una presa abierta, mezclándose con la de Bokuto y con la suya propia.

Lo peor de esas pesadillas era el final, cuando levantaba la cabeza y veía a Kuroo como el único responsable de lo ocurrido, sujetando la daga en una mano y la pistola en otra, observando desde arriba con la misma sonrisa retorcida que el cazador del callejón le había otorgado. Colocaba el arma en su frente y lo único que Akaashi era capaz de ver antes de que los brazos de la muerte le rodearan eran los brillantes y alargados ojos dorados de su amigo.

Akaashi, a un par de meses de cumplir los veinte años, apenas era capaz de dormir pensando en que Kuroo, una de las personas a la que más quería, acabaría asesinando a Tsukishima, a Bokuto y a él de la más horrorosa manera. En el fondo sabía que su miedo era infundado, que nada de eso tenía por qué ocurrir ya que al final y al cabo Kuroo era su amigo, no un cazador cualquiera. ¿No? Al menos se hacía creer a sí mismo que eso era lo que él creía de verdad.

Su subconsciente, el creador de sus sueños, parecía tener una opinión distinta sobre el asunto.

—¡Lo siento, Akaashi-san! —Exclamó la chica con la que compartía asiento en su clase de literatura. Había soltado los libros que necesitaría leer para el siguiente semestre de una manera tan abrupta sobre la mesa que sus bolígrafos habían salido disparados hacia el pupitre de delante. Se levantó con cierta rapidez de la silla y, prácticamente corrió hacia donde los utensilios se encontraban para devolverlos a su compañero. Este asintió con la cabeza, fingiendo una sonrisa agradecida mientras le pedía que no se preocupara y que solo había sido un accidente.

Sin embargo, antes de ser capaz de terminar la frase, un muy familiar olor atrapó sus fosas nasales e inundó por completo la cavidad de sus pulmones. Los cazadores siempre habían tenido ese olor a muerte que era fácilmente reconocible, asqueroso y repulsivo como ninguna otra cosa, pero Akaashi siempre le había sorprendido que Kuroo nunca hubiera olido de esa manera. Él no descubrió que Kuroo era un cazador por la fragancia que emitía su cuerpo, ni mucho menos, porque él siempre olía a pan recién horneado. Estar a su lado era como entrar en una panadería a primera hora de la mañana cuando los dulces comienzan a salir del fuego, alimentándose a través del aroma como si este fuera tangible, emborrachando su consciencia y haciéndole dudar sobre si, realmente, el chico era o no un cazador.

Lo notó mucho antes de que Kuroo asomara la cabeza por la puerta de su clase de literatura universal. Su olor había llegado a él primero y, después su espantoso corte de pelo hizo presencia ante sus ojos. Se observaron directamente a través de la habitación y, quizás debido a las pesadillas que no había dejado de tener, el sueño que comenzaba a echar en falta o bien el hecho de que la situación no podía ser más clara ante su mirar, Akaashi supo que Kuroo acababa de averiguar que él era el hombre lobo de pelaje negro y orbes azules.

De repente todo tenía sentido dentro de su cabeza. La muerte de los cazadores, la desaparición de Bokuto o el distanciamiento de Akaashi eran piezas que, de hecho, formaban parte de un mismo puzle cuya imagen ahora era capaz de ver. Su amigo, ese chico al que conocía desde su adolescencia, con el que había pasado cientos de cosas a su lado, a quién había permitido que se enamorara de su colega, era el mismo monstruo que había asesinado a tres jóvenes cazadores.

El profesor entró a la clase, caminando a un lado de Kuroo sin molestarse en echar ni un solo vistazo, y mandó a todos los alumnos a terminar la cháchara. La compañera de pupitre de Akaashi había fruncido el ceño, confundida ante la propia interrupción de su comentario, y se había quedado esperando a que el hombre retomara el hilo de la conversación. Sin embargo, Akaashi estaba demasiado ocupado con los ojos clavados en Kuroo, debatiendo entre salir en ese mismo momento ahí afuera y acabar las cosas de una vez por todas, o esperar a que terminara su clase, fingir un último atisbo de humanidad.

Giró su cuerpo sobre su asiento, entonces, ignorando a Kuroo y prestando atención al nuevo PowerPoint de su profesor. Quizás era mejor aguantar un poco más.

Akaashi salió de su clase una hora después, despidiéndose con una sonrisa de su compañera de pupitre que tomó a la chica por sorpresa, con sus libros bien guardados en su bolsa, encaminado a la salida de la universidad su andar habitual, como si no estuviera siendo seguido por un cazador de licántropos que conocía su secreto. Si Kuroo quería hacer eso, más le valía mantener la calma hasta haber encontrado un sitio en el que no tuvieran gente a su alrededor. Si no se equivocaba había un parque cerca, allí quizás podría… Podría transformarse.

Sabía lo que se acontecería. Era obvio. Había estado durante mucho tiempo posponiendo la situación, pero era tan inevitable como que la noche se tragara al día. Quizás había sucedido con mucha más antelación de lo que Akaashi hubiera previsto, o de una manera un tanto más complicada de la que su mente pudiera haber imaginado, pero ahí se encontraban, a escasos pasos de una pelea a vida o muerte con uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

El destino debía de estar riéndose de ellos. ¿Qué tan estúpidos podían ser?

Akaashi llegó al sitio que tenía planeado y, cerrando los ojos durante un segundo en el que se concentró de las respiraciones que había en aquel desolado parque, asegurándose de que efectivamente Kuroo y él eran las únicas personas que habían por la zona.Giró sobre sus talones con la intención de enfrentarse a su amigo, quien sabía que le había estado persiguiendo, pero se sorprendió al no ver a ningún ser esperándolo con una daga en la mano. ¿Se había escondido? ¿Planeaba un ataque sorpresa?

No era como si pudiera sorprenderle demasiado.

—Me has seguido hasta aquí tú solo, ¿no crees que eso es algo bastante imprudente? —Preguntó Akaashi, soltando su bolsa en el suelo y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. El silencio tragó su cuestión, lo masticó y lo escupió en forma de un chasquido metálico que Akaashi reconocía de sus mismísimas pesadillas. La respiración nerviosa de Kuroo salió a la luz mientras empuñaba una pistola gris muy parecida a la del cazador del callejón. Apuntaba a su rostro y, dada la distancia, apretar el gatillo sería un error de novato.

No había Bokuto presente que retuviera a Akaashi de lo que podía o no hacer.

—Confío en mis habilidades —le respondió Kuroo, entonces, sonando más enfadado de lo que Akaashi hubiera pensando. Su agarre en el arma era fuerte y tenso, no dubitativo, pero su corazón latía con una anormal rapidez y el hombre lobo era capaz de sentirlo. —¿Dónde está Bokuto?

Akaashi frunció su ceño.

—Está bien.

—¡Bien y una mierda! —Gritó Kuroo moviendo la pistola, consiguiendo que Akaashi apretara su puño sintiéndose amenazado, enfurecido hasta la médula. Le había ocultado que era un licántropo, había jugado con él como un gato juega con un ratón antes de devorarlo de un solo bocado, y ahora que lo había descubierto toda la diversión se habría terminado. Era la hora de la cena y Kuroo no iba a permitir convertirse en el plato principal, ni tampoco que Bokuto fuera el postre. —¡Había sangre de una cuarta persona en el callejón, Akaashi! No sé si lo recuerdas, ¡pero justo al lado de la jodida masacre que dejaste!

¿Él le estaba acusando de haberle hecho algo malo a Bokuto? ¡No podía creérselo! Los de su calaña eran los verdaderos animales salvajes en toda esa ecuación, los malos, los que hacían daño por puro entretenimiento. Él había hecho lo que hizo con el único propósito de defender a su novio. Él… Él… No era el asesino que todos decían que era.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que pasó, Kuroo —intentó explicarse Akaashi. El cazador, sin embargo, no iba a darle la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Lo que sé es que eres un puto monstruo, Akaashi —interrumpió, acercándose un par de pasos más, disminuyendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Quería gritar, quería llorar y quería empezar a dar puñetazos al árbol que tenía a un lado, pero necesitaba descargar todo el estrés que le estaba provocando el simple hecho de mirar la cara bonita de Akaashi y darse cuenta de que era un maldito y sádico depredador. Había sido criado para exterminar a ese tipo de seres y su momento había llegado, la hora de acabar con su amigo era esa, tendría que matarle. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle algo así? ¡Quería a Akaashi!

—No quiero hacerte daño —buscó Akaashi, sacando las manos de su bolsillo poco a poco. No quería discutir, no quería pelear, no quería acabar con Kuroo, pero estaba bastante seguro de que el cazador se abalanzaría sobre él en cualquier momento con la única intención de parar el latido de su corazón.

—Demasiado tarde para demostrar humanidad.

Kuroo no dudó en apretar el gatillo. La bala viajó a toda velocidad hasta la frente de Akaashi, pero esto, quien ya la había visto venir, se alejó de un salto de su trayectoria permitiendo que se perdiera en la inmensidad de los arbustos. Akaashi cayó sobre sus pies a un par de metros a su derecha, sujetándose del suelo con sus dedos mientras le lanzaba a Kuroo una mirada cargada de furia. Se había atrevido a disparar. De verdad lo había hecho.

Las balas comenzaron a salir del cañón una tras otra dirigiéndose hacia Akaashi, quien había comenzado una carrera hacia Kuroo mientras las esquivaba con una digna precisión. Una de ellas consiguió chocar con su hombro, entonces, rompiendo su abrigo y enfadando aún más, si esto era posible, al hombre lobo. Akaashi no perdió el tiempo quejándose sobre el asunto, sino que continuó corriendo hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de Kuroo que, de un salto, la figura de su gran lobo cayó sobre él.

El cazador utilizó sus piernas, una vez su espalda chocó contra el suelo, para empujar al licántropo de enormes fauces que gruñía sobre su rostro. Lo lanzó hacia atrás y se apresuró a sacar la daga que llevaba guardada en el cinturón de su pantalón, poniéndose de pie y esperando con paciencia a que Akaashi se le acercara.

Akaashi se mantenía sobre dos patas, sus enormes garras no podían ser comparadas ni con el cuchillo más afilado del planeta, brillando bajo el sol de la tarde mientras movía sus dedos como una advertencia. Kuroo se mantenía en su posición en frente de él, aguardando con paciencia y sosteniendo la daga con su mano derecha, observando al lobo con un cúmulo de sentimientos que viajaban desde la más profunda cólera hasta la más sincera decepción.

—¿¡Dónde tienes a Bokuto!? —Volvió a gritar. El lobo gruñó, perdido en su propia ira, y se tiró sobre Kuroo en un nuevo salto. Ahora el cazador le esperaba con la hoja de plata, que siempre había sido su especialidad, y consiguió quitárselo de encima con un ligero corte en la zona de su hombro. Akaashi ladró, buscando su muñeca y apretando sus dientes por la circunferencia de esta, sin clavar sus colmillos o mucho menos morder el trozo de carne. Podría hacer tantas cosas, podría acabar con él en ese mismo momento.

El chillido de Kuroo fue su único aviso antes de que la daga se acercara a su hocico con la suficiente fuerza como para hacer un nuevo corte ahora en su labio. Akaashi levantó la cabeza con dolor, empujando a Kuroo hacia atrás con un manotazo de sus garras que cayó de lleno en su ojo, levantando la piel cerca de su ceja. El lobo se acercó al cazador, acorralándole bajo su enorme cuerpo, con cada una de sus patas a un lado de su cabeza.

—¡Bokuto está a salvo! —Gruñó Akaashi. Kuroo forcejeaba debajo de él, con la hoja de la daga en una mano mientras intentaba acuchillar su rostro. La enorme mano del lobo se enredó en su muñeca, apretando en la marca de dientes que había dejado, consiguiendo que Kuroo volviera a gritar.

—¡Contigo nunca lo estaría! Solo corre peligro, eres un jodido salvaje, eres capaz de matarlo tal y como hiciste con aquellos tres. ¡Tenían familia! —Continuó exclamando como un auténtico loco, su voz saliendo desde lo más profundo de su garganta en forma de gritos que eran tragados por los árboles en los que se habían ocultado, con la rabia gorgoteando por su boca como espuma blanca. —¡Eran hijos de madres a las que no le dejaste ni un rostro que reconocer!

El ladrido de Akaashi mandó a callar a Kuroo. No quería escuchar nada de lo que tuviera que decir. Sus colmillos se acercaron con peligro al rostro del cazador, observando desafiantes mientras le devolvió el grito con terrorífico sonido gutural que a cualquiera le hubiera hecho comenzar a rezar por su vida. Tampoco era una buena idea enfadar a un hombre lobo de la manera en la que Kuroo lo estaba haciendo.

—¡Koutarou es mi familia! —Dijo, entonces, apretando aún más su mano en la muñeca del cazador, amenazando con ser estas sus últimas palabras antes de devorarlo. Kuroo no lo iba a permitir. —¡Y le estaban haciendo daño!

Kuroo, con su mano desocupada, agarró en un acto desesperado el cuchillo que había dejado tirado entre la tierra seca y lo clavó en el costado del licántropo, provocando que Akaashi aullara completamente adolorido, retrocediendo sobre sus piernas para alejarse del cazador y evitar otra herida de tal tamaño. El lobo observó su estómago, el puñal de la daga sobresaliendo de su peludo cuerpo, y con sus zarpas lo sacó de él en un cansado jadeo. Sus ojos viajaron hacia Kuroo, quien se había arrastrado hacia una roca e intentaba ponerse de pie, incrustando su mirada en la sangre que empapaba al lobo.

—Bokuto es normal. Nosotros no le haríamos daño a los humanos, Akaashi, nosotros no somos tú.

Akaashi apretó su herida, gruñendo ante ello, y le echó una última mirada a Kuroo. El chico no podía estar hablando en serio, no podía tener ese pensamiento en su cabeza, no podía echarle la culpa de lo que había pasado, porque él no había hecho nada. No. No. Él no era el malo de la historia, él era una víctima. Y, joder, Akaashi estaba seguro de que en el fondo de su cabezita, Kuroo también pensaba lo mismo. Quizás. Por favor, ojalá.

—¿Te crees lo que estás diciendo?

Kuroo no le contestó, tragando saliva mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la sangre que corría por su cabeza, seguro de que el golpe que el lobo le había dado en el rostro dejaría una descarada marca en él. Observó a Akaashi una última vez. Estaba muy malherido, la sangre corría por su cuerpo y Kuroo no sabía a dónde iría ahora, si buscaría a Bokuto o moriría por el camino. Antes de poder decir algo más, Akaashi cayó sobre sus cuatro patas, convirtiéndose en un aún mucho más grande y peludo lobo, y desapareció por los árboles del parque al que habían ido. El cazador se quedó mirando la daga ensangrentada. ¿Qué había hecho?

☾

—Así que ahí está cómo Tetsu averiguó que Keiji era un hombre lobo —ríe Bokuto, sin ninguna gracia en su tono de voz, continuando mirando al objetivo de la cámara. Suelta un suspiro, intentando tranquilizar el ritmo elevado de su corazón, ese que siempre se altera cuando esta parte de la historia sale a la luz. Las primeras veces que contó la historia, a Terushima, por ejemplo, apenas había sido capaz de relatar ese acontecimiento. Había permitido que Akaashi continuase contando cómo habían logrado juntarse, viendo imposible que las palabras salieran de su boca, aún con el recuerdo de un Akaashi moribundo en su cabeza. Pasa sus manos por su rostro y se fija en Kuroo, quien continúa con la mirada clavada en la mesilla de café, con su segunda copa de vino en una mano. —Lo siento.

Kuroo levanta la cabeza, alza su copa y niega con el mentón: —Da igual, está bien, sé lo que hice. 

Tsukishima se inclina hacia delante, aplastando ligeramente las piernas de Akaashi contra su pecho, y apoya uno de sus codos en su rodilla mientras que con su mano desocupada vuelve a acariciar el muslo de su novio, tal y como llevaba haciendo toda la tarde. Kuroo siempre estaba culpándose a sí mismo, odiándose y desconfiando de lo que su propia mente podría hacerle pasar. Akaashi se apoya en el respaldo, entonces, captando los ojos tristes del mayor.

—En una pelea justa te hubiera ganado —murmura, consiguiendo que el hombre se riera.

—En una pelea justa tú no serías un hombre lobo, cariño.

Bokuto y Tsukishima comparten una mirada tranquila. Sí, la verdad es que Kuroo tiene un buen punto. Aún así, Akaashi tiene razón. Él es el más fuerte de los cuatro, el más inteligente y el que más tiempo ha entrenado. Si realmente lo deseara, podría acabar con cada uno de ellos en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Bokuto alza su mano, menos emocionado, para agarrar la copa de Kuroo y beber el contenido que le quedaba, necesitado ante la parte que estaba a punto de contar. Tsukishima lo nota y frunce su ceño.

—Puedo continuar yo —le dice. Bokuto niega con la cabeza, aunque en el fondo está muriendo para que Tsukishima tome su lugar como cuentacuentos, pero sin querer presionar demasiado. Está claro que todos no querían grabar ese vídeo tanto como lo hacía él y, ahora que lo había comenzado, no quería ser el cobarde que lo deja a medias viéndose imposible de continuar. Sin embargo, Tsukishima siempre ha sido mucho más amable y simpático con Bokuto que con el resto, permitiendo que jugara con él de todas las maneras posibles. Así que suelta un suspiro y mira a la cámara. —A ver, nos quedamos en Keiji desangrándose, ¿no?

—¡Kei! Que no hace falta.

—Da igual, Kou. Pues eso, ese mismo día, yo todavía estaba haciéndole compañía a Kou en la cabaña de mis padres. Y Keiji, bueno, él estaba herido.

☾

El bosque que rodeaba la casa de los Tsukishima era inmenso. Bokuto lo podía observar desde el patio trasero de la cabaña y sentir que los árboles eran infinitos, que las copas verdosas que se mezclaban la una con la otra se repetían una y otra vez como si en algún punto la madre naturaleza simplemente se hubiera dedicado a hacer un copia y pega. Le solía decir a Tsukishima que eran como las estrellas, una vez comenzaba a numerarlas hasta el mínimo descuido conseguiría que perdiera la cuenta y que, de repente, en donde había dos ahora se encontrasen cuatro. Nunca superaba los ciento veinticuatro árboles de tronco grueso y largo y hojas caduca, cuyo paso de tiempo se dejaba ver.

El otoño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y Bokuto no estaba contento con la idea. Aunque pensaba que así sería mucho más fácil adivinar el número exacto de árboles que podía ver desde la colina, no se sacaba de la cabeza el hecho de que había pasado meses encerrado en esa casa observando cómo vivían y morían las mismas hojas de unos dichosos árboles.

Se estaba bien, no mentiría al decir que la familia de Tsukishima le había tratado como uno más de ellos, sin dejar ni un día en el que alguno de ellos no le visitara, le llevara comida o le entretuviera jugando con la pelota. Tsukishima se quedaba de viernes a domingo junto a él, pegado a su sombra como si de hecho fuera una, y durmiendo en la misma habitación casi con miedo a que no estuviera al día siguiente. El último día del fin de semana lo reservaban para un almuerzo con todos los demás, reuniéndose alrededor de la mesa exterior de la cabaña los días más calurosos para una buena barbacoa al aire libre.

Bokuto no se iba a quejar de cuán bien había sido tratado. Akiteru había estado trayendo consigo a un estudiante de fisioterapia desde que le quitó el yeso, así que su rodilla tampoco estaba tan mal como podría haber estado, aunque todos insistían en que si deseaba ir a un hospital de verdad nadie se lo iba a impedir. Estaba claro que el veterinario ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que Bokuto recuperara la movilidad de su pierna por completo, pero había un cierto tipo de cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance. Sin embargo, el hombre se había negado a salir de la cabaña.

Tenía un poco de miedo. Todavía no había visto a Akaashi desde el accidente y las videollamadas comenzaban a parecerle insuficientes -nunca habían sido del todo competentes, a decir verdad. Estaba asustado de que su novio estuviera pasando por algo mucho más duro en Tokio y no poder estar a su lado le estaba matando. Tsukishima le decía que la situación estaba mucho más controlada, que era cuestión de días que el licántropo apareciera en Sendai con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a no separarse de él nunca más y que, por lo tanto, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Pero sabía que Tsukishima estaba tan atemorizado como él.

Así que Bokuto, a sus recién cumplidos veintiún años, contaba los mismos árboles de un bosque para evitar pensar en todos los problemas que había en su vida. Porque para su desgracia, Akaashi y Tsukishima no eran las únicas personas que le preocupaban, sino que por ahí rondaba Kuroo, a quien había dejado de responder a los mensajes y llamadas viéndose incapaz de poner más excusas. Le dolía como a nadie, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? No tenía otra opción.

Solo le quedaba esperar, esperar a Akaashi y quizás, con suerte, a que este también trajera a Kuroo. Esperar sentado en el mismo sofá cada día, esperar aprendiendo a utilizar las muletas, esperar tumbado de la misma manera en la que se encontraba ahora en una sábana sobre el césped del patio trasero de la cabaña. Esperar acurrucado y medio dormido contra el anormalmente suave pelaje de Tsukishima bajo el caliente sol de esa tarde del viernes en la que el licántropo se había escapado de clase para poder pasar un día más junto a Bokuto.

Le dijo que era debido a que no iban a dar ninguna clase importante y que el entrenamiento había sido cancelado, pero el mensaje que le llegó a su propio móvil de Yamaguchi preguntando si Tsukishima se encontraba junto a él le dio a entender que, de hecho, le había mentido. Sí, quizás el chico estaba incluso más asustado que él.

Fue un alivio que Tsukishima estuviera ahí, porque estaba seguro de que no hubiera sido capaz de controlar la situación si solo hubiera estado él con sus muletas. La pacífica tarde que se les venía encima fue abruptamente interrumpida cuando el lobo levantó su cabeza, la que mantenía apoyada entre sus patas a un lado de la cadera de Bokuto, de una manera tan apresurada que consiguió despertar al mayor de su ligero sueño.

—¿Qué pasa, Tsukki? —Bostezó, incorporándose tan pronto como Tsukishima se levantó sobre sus cuatro patas, alzándose como una majestuosa figura caoba. A Bokuto le continuaba impresionando cuán enorme era el lobo, sintiendo que su cabeza era casi tan grande como su espalda, sin creerse que seres tan espléndidos como ellos estuvieran siendo asesinados como si de un matadero se tratara.

Tsukishima no contestó, aunque tampoco era como si pudiera. Bokuto había aprendido muchas cosas sobre los licántropos durante todo ese tiempo que no había tenido nada mejor que hacer, descubriendo uno de los viejos diarios de un pequeño lobito preadolescente que contaba cómo había cazado a su primer pájaro, o hasta cómo le había confesado a su mejor amigo la naturaleza que escondía a pesar de que su madre había insistido en mantenerlo oculto. Entre esas cosas estaba el hecho de que en la tercera forma de la transformación de un lobo, esa en la que caminan a cuatro patas y se vuelve inconfundible el acto de que, bueno, son lobos, no podían comunicarse por medio del lenguaje.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el chico había salido corriendo hacia el bosque sin esperar ni un solo segundo a alguna reacción de Bokuto. Este se levantó sin entender qué era lo que ocurría, cogiendo a duras penas las muletas que descansaban a un lado de la sabana, preguntándose qué era lo que había entre los árboles que había conseguido alterar de esa manera a su amigo.

La respuesta vino sola cuando al cabo de unos minutos de entre los arbustos salió la cabeza rubia de Tsukishima, su cuerpo desnudo y lleno de barro cargaba a otra persona con mucho cuidado, acercándose a la puerta de la cabaña bajo los atentos y horrorizados ojos de Bokuto.

—¡¡Llama a Akiteru!! —Le gritó Tsukishima, casi sonando como un lejano eco en mitad de la montaña, apenas consciente de que era a él a quien hablaba. No podía despegar su mirada del moribundo cuerpo de Akaashi que era arrastrado hacia el interior de la casa, semi inconsciente y ensangrentado, apenas siguiendo el paso del menor como le era posible. —¡¡Llámalo, Bokuto!!

Bokuto pegó un salto en su sitio y comenzó a buscar con desesperación el teléfono que sabía que tenía que tener en sus bolsillos. Marcó el número del veterinario.

Tsukishima estaba sentado en el sofá de la cabaña con la mirada incrustada en el vaso de agua que le había dejado Akiteru sobre la mesa de café. Lo observaba tan intensamente que en cualquier momento el cristal se rompería, intimidado, en mil pedazos. Su hermano mayor se había ido hacía menos de una hora, después de haber aparecido lo antes posible después de la llamada sin sentido que había conseguido realizar Bokuto, quien presa del pánico apenas había sido capaz de informarle de una gran herida en el estómago de un Akaashi que había salido de la nada.

No había sido nada grave, al menos nada de lo que no estuvieran acostumbrados, puesto que Akiteru solía recibir a licántropos que habían sido agredidos por alguna de las dagas de los cazadores con mucha más frecuencia de la que le gustaría admitir. Sí que había perdido mucha sangre y todavía no entendía cómo había conseguido recorrer toda la distancia de Tokio a Sendai sin haber muerto por el camino. Indudablemente Akaashi era uno de los lobos más fuertes que había conocido.

Lo que le llevaba a preguntarse quién demonios había conseguido atacarlo de esa manera cuando era un ser tan poderoso. Lo pensaba mientras veía el líquido intacto de su vaso de agua, con los codos clavados en sus rodillas y con la respuesta en la punta de la lengua sin tener ganas alguna de decirla. Tsukishima no era un idiota y Akaashi apestaba de pies a cabeza a Kuroo, el inconfundible olor a pan recién horneado había sido una delicia con la que había aprendido a convivir durante el paso de los años.

Akiteru no había hecho preguntas al respecto. Había terminado su trabajo, había dejado alguna medicina y se había ido con la promesa de que regresaría a la mañana siguiente a comprobar su estado. Juraría que había dicho que traería consigo a su madre, pero Tsukishima no le había prestado demasiada atención. Su mente estaba en Kuroo.

En Kuroo y en cómo había apuñalado a Akaashi.

No podía creerse que todo eso estuviera pasando. Era como si su peor pesadilla se hubiera hecho realidad, y su brazo comenzaba a arder de las cientos de veces que se había pequelliscado con el estúpido intento de despertarse en la cama del apartamento de Kuroo, sus otros tres amigos enredados los unos con los otros y el DVD de la película navideña de turno aún reproduciéndose en el televisor. Daría lo que fuera por volver a ese día del que no había pasado tanto tiempo como se sentía.

—Te escucho pensar desde arriba.

La voz de Akaashi alertó a Tsukishima, quien interrumpió su propia disputa con el vaso de agua para acercarse a las escaleras que el otro bajaba, con el ceño fruncido sin entender qué hacía despierto a esas horas.

—Necesitas descansar, Akaashi-san —regañó, aún así aceptando la mano que el chico le ofrecía para que le ayudara a saltar los últimos escalones —no puedes moverte demasiado.

Akaashi negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros bajo la enorme sudadera que había cogido prestada de Bokuto, y caminando hacia el sofá con una vaga advertencia para que no levantara el tono de voz.

—Bokuto-san se acaba de quedar dormido. No montes ningún escándalo —se quejó, sentándose con los pies cruzados sobre los cojines como si hasta hacía un par de horas no se hubiera encontrado a un soplo de los brazos de la muerte. Tsukishima echó un rápido vistazo escaleras arriba, agradeciendo que los nervios de Bokuto se hubieran calmado lo suficiente como para ser capaz de pegar ojo. —Quería hablar contigo.

Tsukishima resopló, a sabiendas de que lo que le iba a contar Akaashi no iba a ser ninguna buena nueva, y ahuecó los cojines que el chico tenía a su alrededor para que su posición fuera mucho más cómoda. Le preguntó si necesitaba algo más, si quería el vaso de agua que no había tocado y que, de no haber sido por su interrupción, hubiera tirado contra la pared, pero Akaashi volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras manoteaba el asiento vacío a su lado. Aceptó a regañadientes, notando como había comenzado a jugar con sus dedos, un tanto nervioso.

—No hace falta que lo digas —le dijo, interrumpiendo cualquier canal de pensamiento que le estuviera molestando. —Hueles a él.

Se quedaron en silencio. Se miraban a los ojos y era como si fueran capaz de mantener una conversación con solo estos. Era como si Akaashi le estuviera transmitiendo todas las emociones que le habían dominado en su encuentro con Kuroo, la ira y la tristeza, la decepción y la frustración, al darse cuenta de que cada una de las ideas que tenía sobre el cazador eran ciertas. Que era uno más de ellos y que siempre lo sería. Que no le importaba en absoluto que ellos fueran sus amigos. Que si tenía que matarlos, lo harían.

Las lágrimas cayeron con cierta rapidez, empapando las mejillas de Akaashi sin ser capaz de retener los sentimientos que había estado acumulando en su pecho durante todos esos meses de soledad y miedo, mientras se abalanzaba hacia Tsukishima y enredaba sus brazos en su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia él en uno de esos abrazos a los que ya estaba más que acostumbrado. El rubio agarró su nuca y lo apretó contra su cuello, matando los sollozos que salían de su garganta con su piel, empapando su camiseta con agua salada y asquerosos mocos.

—Me odia. Nos aborrece. Dice que somos unos monstruos… —continuó llorando. Tsukishima ignoró el ruido de la madera tronar en el pasillo, oliendo a Bokuto que no estaría más alejado de la escalera, escuchando la conversación desde la seguridad del piso superior. —Cree que le he hecho algo a Koutarou. Que le estoy haciendo algo malo.

Tsukishima le mandó a callar con suavidad, con su otra mano acariciando en un deje alentador su espalda, y bajando el tono de su voz con el propósito de que Bokuto no escuchara del todo la charla que mantenían. No tenía sentido que todos estuvieran preocupados por el mismo estúpido motivo, ¿no?

—Akaashi-san, le estás protegiendo. Has hecho todo eso para impedir que le hicieran daño —le recordó Tsukishima, murmurando con sus labios demasiado pegados en el lóbulo de su oreja. —Está dolido, por eso dijo eso, pero él sabe que nunca permitirías que a Bokuto-san le pasara algo malo.

—Pero él está aquí por mi culpa, Kei —gimoteó Akaashi, sus puños clavándose en el pecho de Tsukishima en un completo acto de desesperación. Bokuto era capaz de escuchar perfectamente lo que sucedía en el piso inferior, tensandose cuando las palabras comenzaron a tomar sentido dentro de su cabeza, suponiendo a ciencia cierta quién era la persona de la que hablaban. —Le hice eso a él y ahora Kuroo nos quiere muertos.

Tsukishima alejó a Akaashi de su cuerpo, llevando sus manos hasta sus mejillas y limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que estropeaban el hermoso e impecable rostro que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Los puntos en la herida de su labio debían de escocer ante el agua salada y se preguntó si le dolería tanto como parecía que lo hacía. Supuso que ningún daño físico se comparaba a la molestia que había en su corazón.

—Nos has tenido la culpa de nada, Akaashi —susurró. —No la tienes, Keiji.

Se volvieron a abrazar. Tsukishima permitió que Akaashi llorara hasta que se quedara seco, dejó que Bokuto continuara con el corazón a mil sentado en los primeros escalones de la escalera y consintió que su cerebro formarse mil y una pregunta acerca de lo que le habría pasado por la cabeza a Kuroo cuando se encontró con la verdad de frente. ¿Había aceptado así sin más que Akaashi era un enemigo?

¿Lo había pensado? ¿Se había lanzado a su cuello a la mínima que se le presentó la oportunidad? ¿Le había atacado por sorpresa y obligado a sacar los colmillos? ¿Había intentado dialogar? ¿Había intentado preguntar por lo que había pasado?

Tsukishima acarició el pelo de Akaashi mientras intentaba borrar la idea que se le había instalado sobre viajar a Tokio y ver a Kuroo en persona. Era un suicidio, la ciudad era peligrosa ahora que se sabía que la familia de Akaashi estaba relacionada con los licántropos, toda su manada se habría vuelto el punto de mira para ese entonces si es que el cazador había informado a sus superior. ¿Kuroo lo habría vendido de esa sucia manera?

—¿Quieres ir a dormir? —Preguntó el mayor, sorbiendo su nariz y sintiéndose un poco mejor ahora que había liberado toda aquella carga emocional. Se separó un tanto de Tsukishima para poder ponerse de pie, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. —La cama es suficientemente grande para los tres y te necesito conmigo.

Las mejillas del rubio se enrojecen, pero asiente de todas maneras viéndose imposible de negar la petición. No era como si no hubiera estado durmiendo junto a Bokuto durante todo ese tiempo atrás, de todos modos. Volvieron a ignorar el estruendoso sonido que se escuchó escaleras arriba, seguramente proveniente de un Bokuto que se había levantado demasiado rápido y cojeaba de vuelta a la habitación antes de ser pillado.

Los dos lobos se acostaron a cada lado del Bokuto que fingía dormir, acorralándolo con la sangre caliente de sus cuerpos, mientras se acomodaban entre las almohadas y las sábanas. Akaashi pasó una mano por encima de la cadera de Bokuto, buscando a tientas el tronco de Tsukishima para ser capaz de tocar algo de él, y el rubio acercó su brazo, entrelazando sus dedos.

—¿Tú estás bien? —Murmuró Akaashi contra el cuello de Bokuto, con sus ojos cerrados y la punta de su nariz clavada en la garganta de su novio, a quien había echado tanto de menos que hasta sentía que había olvidado su esencia. Tsukishima suspiró.

—Lo estoy. —Akaashi no parecía convencido. No hablaba de la situación en general, no hablaba de su estado, no hablaba de lo que había ocurrido. Hablaba de Kuroo y Tsukishima era consciente de ello. —Ya sabía que era imposible. Es solo que tenía un poco de esperanza, pero estoy bien.

Akaashi se apretó aún más junto a Bokuto, achuchando con más fuerza la mano del rubio.

—Comienzo a pensar que no hay esperanza para nosotros, Kei —confesó. Bokuto abrió los ojos en la oscuridad de la noche, observando a duras penas el techo de la habitación que tanto conocía, con una creciente molestia clavada en su pecho. —Para él… Somos unos monstruos.

☾

Kuroo bebe de su copa con su mirada clavada en el objetivo de la cámara. Akaashi se ha enredado cada vez más en el brazo de Tsukishima y con sus párpados medio cerrados parece que en cualquier momento será capaz de quedarse dormido, aunque todos están seguros de que no lo haría. Bokuto está nervioso, bueno, la verdad es que en su mente la idea de grabarse contando la historia sonaba mucho más prometedora de lo que en realidad es. Sacude la cabeza convencido de que al final del día todo ese sufrimiento valdrá la pena, ¡tal y como había ocurrido con su relación!

—Es un poco bonito que me quisieras tanto —dice Kuroo, sin mirar a nadie en específico pero hablándole a únicamente Tsukishima. Sí, el relato había sonado un tanto diferente ahora que fue el propio rubio quien soltó todo lo que pensaba en su momento. Los detalles que Akaashi ya conocía son nuevos para Kuroo, lo que le hace sentir un poco mejor en cuanto a su papel. —Aún después de todo.

Tsukishima pega su espalda en el sillón, encogiéndose de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa e intentando poner su mejor cara de aburrido, fingiendo que lo que va a decir no es nada del otro mundo.

—No es que me guste la idea —admite, regañando su nariz —pero confieso que podéis hacer lo que queráis, que nunca dejaré de sentirme así al respecto.

—¡Kei! —Lloriquea Kuroo a punto de, realmente, echarse a llorar. Tsukishima esquiva el abrazo como puede y se refugia en Akaashi para que su novio no pudiera alcanzarlo. Kuroo infla sus mofletes como un niño pequeño y se asegura de que más tarde, quizás detrás de las cámaras, conseguirá su ansiado abrazo.

—Es la peor parte de la historia, cuando no nos comprendíamos y eso —dice Bokuto. Su ceño se frunce, pero una sonrisa contenta aparece en su rostro. —¡Pero conseguimos llegar aquí!

Los otros tres vuelven a estar de acuerdo. Kuroo se termina el contenido de su copa de un trago y le da el cristal vacío a Tsukishima, para alzar sus manos y llamar la atención de todos sus novios.

—¡Bien! Me toca contar a mí esta parte, y lo que viene es algo que simplemente no podré olvidar en mi vida —anuncia, alzando sus cejas intentando añadir un toque cómico a la triste escena que se le avecina. Bokuto pone una mala cara, sin gustarle lo que viene ahora. —Ocurrió un par de días después de mi pelea con Keiji, cuando se hubieron asegurado de que yo, de hecho, no había soltado prenda alguna acerca de que era un hombre lobo.

☾

El mensaje llegó a su teléfono el domingo por la noche. Su móvil vibró a un lado del lavamanos, prudencialmente distanciado de los botes de alcohol y agua oxigenada con los que se estaba limpiando la herida de su ceja, después de semanas de haber pasado ignorando sus llamadas. Se había fijado de reojo en cómo el texto iluminaba su recién encendida pantalla, el nombre del chico junto a un sin fin de emoticonos que intercalaban corazones y búhos, y se vio obligado a pausar su ardua tarea para leerlo las veces que hicieran falta hasta que su cerebro se lo creyera. No le importó en absoluto que los puntos que él mismo se había cosido se le hubieran saltado por una segunda vez, ignoró la sangre que aún corría por su mejilla y caía en gotas sobre el fregadero, y pasó por alto el hecho de que, quizás, debía de haber ido a casa de su hermana.

Estaba claro que cualquier otra persona le hubiera suturado la herida mejor, pero estaba seguro de que la chica no le dejaría ir hasta que le hubiera confesado cómo había acabado de esa manera, y no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de admitir que había sido Akaashi. El mismo Akaashi que hasta hacía un par de días consideraba su amigo, su confidente, una parte de su propio cuerpo. Su hermana le hubiera presionado lo suficiente como para que su nombre saliera de entre sus labios, para que acusara a la familia de su antiguo colega de voleibol de licantropía, para comenzar una lucha en la que no quería participar. Prefirió arreglárselas por su cuenta, de todos modos, solo tenía un par de heridas superficiales.

La más grave era la de su ceja, que había sido bastante profunda como para necesitar puntos -esos mismos que no dejaban de salirse cada dos por tres- y que provocaría una gran cicatriz que en cualquier otra situación presumiría con orgullo. Marcas de guerra y esas cosas. Luego, tenía la de su muñeca, la dentadura de Akaashi plasmada sobre su piel con una precisión que desaparecería conforme el tiempo pasara, y además, los miles de moratones que se exhibían con soberbia en todas las esquinas de su cuerpo.

Estaba bastante seguro de que sus arañazos no eran nada en comparación a cómo debería estar Akaashi. Sabía que una de sus balas de plata había rozado su hombro, así que tendría que tener la rozadura del metal plasmada sobre él como si hubiera sido marcado cuál animal en matadero. Estaba el corte de su bíceps, el que no había perforado tanto como hubiera pensado, pero cuya caspa se mantendría molesta durante un par de semanas. También se acordaba de haber cortado su hocico y no dejaba de preguntarse cómo se vería su rostro humano, lo que olvidaba tan pronto como el recuerdo del hundimiento de su daga en el costado del lobo volvía a su mente, y entonces en lo único que podía pensar era en sí Akaashi continuaba con vida.

No sabía nada de él y tampoco era como si tuviera manera alguna de contactarlo. No estaba seguro, siquiera, de si tenía derecho a hacerlo. Se suponía que si Akaashi había dejado de respirar en ese mundo en el que vivía todo habría acabado, ¿no? El monstruoso licántropo habría pagado por las tres muertes que se había llevado consigo. Debería sentirse contento, agradecido, debería salir y celebrar con su hermana y sus compañeros del gremio que había asesinado al animal.

Sin embargo, Kuroo, a sus veinte años, estaba bastante alejado de alegrarse por la supuesta muerte de Akaashi. Le aterrorizaba pensar que, de hecho, había matado a su amigo. Al mentiroso de su amigo. A quien tenía a Bokuto oculto. A quien conocía desde la adolescencia. Con quien se había reído mil veces. A quien quería tanto como a sí mismo. Era como si todos los recuerdos que tenía con el chico a su lado hubieran dejado de significar algo… Pero a su vez lo eran todo.

A esas alturas su mente era un completo caos. ¡Matar a Akaashi era lo razonable! ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan mal al respecto? Joder, no tenía ni idea de lo que pensar.

Y cuando estaba al borde del abismo, a nada de confesarle a Kenma todo lo que le había ocurrido a sabiendas de que su mejor amigo no le interesaba lo suficiente el mundo de los cazadores como para tomárselo en serio, el mensaje de Bokuto llegó a su teléfono. Debería haberlo tranquilizado. Debería haberle aliviarle el hecho de que el hombre diera señales de vidas después de semanas en las que lo había ignorado por completo, con el terror en su garganta ante el pensamiento de que -ahora el descubierto Akaashi- le hubiera hecho algo. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue ponerlo aún más nervioso.

 **Bokubro** 🦉🦉❤🦉❤🦉❤❤: KUROOO!!! nos vemos en la cafetería aquella del centro que está al lado del gimnasio mañana???? la que tiene la tarta de fresa en el menú!!! sobre las cuatro o así, vale???? akaashi ya me ha dicho que estás preocupado!!!

Akaashi estaba vivo. Akaashi estaba vivo y él había intentado matarlo. Y Bokuto lo sabía.

Kuroo estuvo todo el día casi subiéndose por las paredes sin dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Se repetía a sí mismo que el único salvaje ahí era el lobo, que él no había hecho nada malo, que su amistad con Akaashi se había roto al segundo de que sus ojos se encontraron en aquella jodida universidad. Las palabras se movían vacías de un lado al otro dentro de su mente y comenzaban a saber a poco. Su teoría dejaba de sustentarse a segundos y comenzaba a creer que quizás no estaba del todo en lo cierto.

¿Habría cometido un error? ¿Otra vez?

Lo peor era no poder hablar con nadie del asunto. No estaba seguro de confesarle a Kenma que Akaashi era un hombre lobo, que él había sido quién había asesinado a los tres cazadores de hacía un par de meses y que había estado reteniendo a Bokuto durante ese mismo tiempo.

Luego estaba el asunto de Tsukishima, quien había borrado su existencia del mapa desde la semana en la que se suponía que debía de ir a Tokio para su campamento de verano. Habían estado hablando durante tanto tiempo de esa fecha, de que se pasaría por la academia y que se escaparían de los profesores con la ayuda de Yamaguchi para pasar la noche en su apartamento. No era nada del otro mundo, lo solían hacer cada vez que Tsukishima debía de viajar a Tokio para algún partido o campamento de entrenamiento, salvo que la mayoría de las veces lo hacían junto a Bokuto y Akaashi.

¿Dónde coño se había metido él también?

Se levantó de un salto de la silla de madera, sentado en una de las pocas mesas que había sido capaz de coger libre en medio de la cafetería, cuando vio a Bokuto entrar por la puerta. Kuroo creía que nunca se había sentido tan aliviado de verlo, con su pelo de punta y sus enormes y redondos ojos, su ancha espalda o sus grandes bíceps, o con el agradable y dulce aroma que siempre había inundado su piel. Ese que tanto le recordaba a Akaashi y que le imposibilitaba olvidar que había tenido a un hombre lobo durmiendo en su cama.

La mirada de Bokuto cayó en él, notándolo después de haber dado un rápido vistazo a la sala, y sus cejas se elevaron. Comenzó a caminar hacia Kuroo, apartándose de la puerta y enseñando las muletas con las que a esas alturas ya se consideraba un experto. El cazador frunció su ceño, sintiéndose molesto, pensando en si Akaashi había sido la persona que había hecho eso. ¡Si es que lo sabía! ¡Lo había dicho! ¡Nadie estaría a salvo nunca con algo como eso a su lado!

Kuroo se había enfocado tanto en las muletas, en cómo se movían con una precisión estelar en el minúsculo pasillo, que apenas se dio cuenta de que Bokuto había dejado una apoyada en la silla desocupada para dejar su mano libre. En menos de lo que dura un pestañeo, el puñetazo del hombre había encajado en la mejilla del cazador con una fuerza digna de un jugador de voleibol semi profesional. Kuroo cayó al suelo sin esperarse el gesto, llevando su propia palma a la zona golpeada con los ojos muy abiertos, tan sorprendido como el camarero que se había acercado.

Nadie dijo nada, casi como si supieran que la culpa de la pelea la hubiera tenido el que había recibido el puñetazo, asumiéndolo así puesto que no veían del todo razonable echar de la cafetería a quien tenía la cojera. Además, Bokuto alzó su mano en dirección a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse del frío piso. Kuroo regañó su nariz, previendo que esa tarde se vería obligado a coser de nuevo la maldita herida de su frente, y aceptó el impulso de Bokuto. Una vez estuvieron a la misma altura, aún siendo la comidilla de la tienda, pero sin importarles en lo más mínimo las miradas que estuvieran incrustadas en ellos, se abrazaron.

Kuroo escondió su rostro en el cuello de Bokuto. Apestaba a Akaashi y se vio obligado a tragarse la bola de nervios que se había atorado en su garganta.

—Te he echado de menos —le susurró. Bokuto apretó la tela de la chaqueta sobre la espalda del cazador, clavando su frente en el cuerpo ajeno y asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

—Yo también.

Los dos hombres se sentaron el uno enfrente del otro y tan rápido como lo hicieron el camarero se acercó para tomar su pedido. Les miró con el ceño fruncido, cuestionando sus acciones y no tuvo reparo alguno en preguntar si Kuroo necesitaba una bolsa de hielo para apaciguar la hinchazón de su rostro. Él se negó, pidiendo su propia bebida, mientras que Bokuto le hacía un gesto para que se acercara y, como si su pedido fuera un secreto, le dijo lo que quería sin que Kuroo fuera capaz de escucharlo. El camarero asintió y apuntó lo que fuera que le hubiera pedido.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —Preguntó Kuroo cuando estuvieron solos. Había señalado su cara para ser un tanto más específico, colocando sus codos sobre la mesa y disfrutando de la presencia de Bokuto. Había pasado tanto tiempo que no se veía que resultaba casi humano, para lo que estaban acostumbrados, al menos. Bokuto le sonrió, imitando su posición e inclinándose hacia delante.

—Has apuñalado a Akaashi.

Kuroo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Así que sí lo sabía... Bueno, no era como si se esperase otra cosa. Si no había entendido mal su mensaje, Bokuto estaba ahí porque Akaashi le había contado sobre su pelea. Sobre cuán preocupado se encontraba por su salud, por si vivía incluso. Igualmente, escucharlo de esa manera, con la agradable voz de su colega entonando tal agrio comentario le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Todavía tengo reservados otros para cuando pueda mantenerme de pie sin esta cosa —continuó Bokuto, riendo tímidamente y señalando con su pulgar las muletas que descansaban a un lado. Kuroo no estaba del todo seguro de si, de verdad, quería preguntar acerca de qué le había ocurrido. ¿Tenía razón y había sido Akaashi? O… ¿Había sido otra cosa?

—¿Dónde has estado? —Esquivó Kuroo con la falsa creencia de que podrían tocar el punto de su rodilla más tarde. Bokuto sonrió casi como si hubiera predicho que Kuroo, en efecto, no iba a preguntar por el accidente. La forma en la que las comisuras de su boca se elevaron, decepcionadas, consiguió que Kuroo se estremeciera, sin sentir que estaba hablando con el mismo Bokuto de su adolescencia.

—Escondido.

Kuroo chasqueó su lengua.

—¿Dónde?

—Es un secreto —se quejó Bokuto, observando cómo el camarero entregaba a Kuroo su taza de café, mientras se disculpaba con él debido a que su orden tardaría un poco más. Le dijo que no pasaba nada y retomó la conversación cuando se largó. —Pero he tenido a dos bonitos enfermeros que me han estado cuidando todos estos días.

El cazador soltó un suspiro, abriendo su paquete de azúcar y echando el contenido dentro del vaso. Al menos Bokuto había estado en un hospital, lo que era sumamente reconfortante a la visión que se repetía en su cabeza de su morbunod cuerpo abandonado en un cobertizo descuidado. Sin embargo, el hombre continuó hablando.

—Bueno, después de que apuñalaste a Akaashi —repitió, haciendo hincapié en la oración porque era uno de los motivos principales por los cuales él estaba ahí, en carne y hueso, frente a su amigo. Su expresión alegre era un tanto retorcida para como cambiaba su tono de voz, más mordaz y violento, algo nunca visto en él. Bokuto era todo arcoíris en días lluviosos y la persona que Kuroo tenía enfrente era como un seísmo antes de un maremoto. —Lo que no pienso perdonarte nunca —Al cazador le entraron náuseas. ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto el ambiente en cuestión de segundos? —Pues solo nos quedó un enfermero, pero aún así hizo un buen trabajo. Nos prometió que se vestiría de enfermera sexy para la próxima.

Kuroo parpadeó confundido. Había algo que le decía que, de hecho, Bokuto no había estado en un hospital. Ni en nada parecido. Iba a preguntar a qué se refería, pero su amigo se adelantó a continuar con su monólogo.

—Creemos que Tsukki accedió porque no esperamos que, de hecho, haya una próxima.

La garganta se le secó ante la mención del nombre de Tsukishima. Eso sí que no podía estar pasando, eso sí que no lo iba a permitir. Había tenido que escuchar mal, en realidad Bokuto no había soltado esa dichosa palabra, no, Tsukishima no estaba involucrado en toda esa parafernalia. Él estaba ocupado con su tercer año, con sus partidos de voleibol y sus exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, él no había tenido tiempo de jugar a los enfermeros, él no estaba de parte de Akaashi. Él no podía saber lo que había hecho.

—¿Tsukki? —Murmuró, aterrado de pies a cabeza. Bokuto se relamió los labios.

—Síp, Tsukki.

—¿Qué hacía Tsukki ahí?

Solo estaba de paso. No sabe nada. Estaba ayudando. Akaashi no le había contado acerca de los cazadores. Akaashi no le había contado acerca de los lobos. Akaashi no le había contado que había intentado matarlo. Por favor, que Bokuto dijera alguna de esas oraciones, que Tsukishima no le haya estado esquivando debido a que le odia, a que le aborrece, a que no quiere estar junto a él.

—En primer lugar, hacerme compañía debido a que tus colegas tuvieron la maravillosa idea de romperme una pierna —confesó Bokuto, palmeando la mesa de madera con una incómoda mueca plasmada en su rostro. Había notado el pánico en la mirada de su amigo, era como si pudiera leer su mente a través de ella, y eso le enfadó, le molestó hasta la médula porque a su parecer, Kuroo no tenía derecho alguno a asustarse de esa manera.

Kuroo carraspeó sin entender a lo que Bokuto se refería. ¿Estaba intentando decir que habían sido los cazadores quienes, de hecho, le habían causado la lesión? Akaashi lo había mencionado durante la pelea, pero no le había creído. Ellos no eran así, ellos no harían daño a un inocente. ¡Ellos estaban ahí para proteger a la gente de los monstruos que convivían como uno más! Era imposible. ¿Por qué Bokuto le estaba mintiendo?

—¿Te lo puedes creer? Keiji y yo estábamos en nuestra cita de los viernes, aquel día en el que te reíste porque no habíamos enviado ninguna foto y creías que habíamos enfilado directamente hacia la cama, sí, bueno, lo que estábamos era en el cine —comenzó a relatar el chico, dejando de mirar a Kuroo y bajando sus ojos hacia el humeante y sin tocar café —. Estábamos buscando un sitio para comer helado cuando de repente nos encontramos acorralados en un callejón. Empiezan a insultarle, a mi novio, le llaman chucho, le dicen animal, y yo no sé de lo que hablan. Sacan una jodida pistola. —Kuroo empalideció. Era como si, de hecho, él estuviera en ese mismo callejón, observando la escena como un espectador más. Podía visualizar a los tres agresores, a los que después encontraría abiertos en canal, apuntando a sus dos amigos con la misma pistola que él había utilizado en Akaashi. Bokuto casi disfrutaba de la expresión de absoluto terror de su cara, dándose cuenta de que quizás había pasado mucho tiempo con Tsukishima, y suspiró. —Tenían una pistola y querían matar a Akaashi, cuando él no había hecho nada.

—Él… ¿Sabés lo que hizo después, Bo? Él… Es un mon…

Bokuto golpeó la mesa, de nuevo siendo el centro de atención, impidiendo que Kuroo dejara salir esa palabra.

—No los llames así —exclamó con furia. —No te atrevas a insultarlos así.

La presión sanguínea de Kuroo bajó al segundo en el que las palabras hicieron click en su cerebro. Bokuto estaba hablando en plural y estaba seguro de que no le iba a gustar la respuesta al porqué de esto.

—Intenté acercarme, ponerme delante de Keiji, quitarle el arma, hacer lo que fuera para salvarle y, de repente, me encontré tirado en el suelo —continuó Bokuto. Kuroo tragó saliva, nervioso, agitado, sin querer escuchar más de la historia. —Estaba en el suelo y Keiji me miraba desde arriba con puro terror, Kuroo, yo no sabía qué le había asustado tanto. Sus ojos se trasladaron a mi rodilla y cuando quise darme cuenta, el hueso sobresalía de la piel. Yo… Yo no recuerdo nada más.

—Les dejó irreconocibles, aquello fue una carnicería, Bo…

Bokuto volvió a interrumpirle.

—Él no quería eso, nosotros no buscábamos una pelea, nosotros queríamos un maldito helado.

El camarero se acercó, entonces, los dos hombres se callaron. Dejó una bolsa enfrente de Bokuto y este le sonrió en agradecimiento, cerciorándose de que dentro se encontraba lo que había pedido. Kuroo frunció el ceño, sin entender por qué su amigo no comía ahí, con él. Soltó un suspiro.

—¿Por qué me estás contando esto? —Preguntó Kuroo. Bokuto se encogió de hombros, agarrando la bolsa y quitándola de la mesa. Levantó su mirada hacia el contrario.

—Pensé que eras distinto, Kuroo, de verdad que me tire noches enteras discutiendo con Tsukki convencido de que tú no eras así. Que tú no atacarías a alguien que iba a comprarse un helado.

—Yo no soy como ellos —susurró. No lo era, ¿no?

—¡Era lo que pensaba! —El grito esta vez fue un poco más moderado, de todos modos, el camarero tenía un ojo sobre ellos dispuesto a interrumpir cualquier indicio de una pelea. —Hasta que intentaste matar a Keiji.

—Lo hice por ti. Pensé que te tenía secuestrado, no me habías contestado en semanas y él estaba ahí, tan tranquilo en su jodida clase, yo.. yo pensé que te había hecho algo malo —se intentó excusar Kuroo. Nunca había estado tan enfadado como aquel viernes. Nunca se había sentido tan aborrecido del dulce olor que siempre había envuelto a su amigo.

—¡Él me salvó! —Bokuto cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas se habían condensado en sus ojos y en cualquier momento comenzarían a caer por sus mejillas, algo que no podía permitir que sucediera. Resopló, intentando que su corazón se calmara, y bajo la atenta mirada de Kuroo empezó a incorporarse. —Y tú lo único que haces es daño.

Bokuto ajustó las muletas bajo sus axilas. Sacó de su cartera algunos billetes sin importarle demasiado si eran suficientes para pagar la cuenta, después de todo, se había llevado un par de trozos del pastel. Agarró la bolsa, colocándose en su hombro, y echó un rápido vistazo a la cafetería como si estuviera cansado de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Como si la conversación que estaba manteniendo con Kuroo fuera un completo gasto de energía.

—Mira, Kuroo, no vine aquí por mí —admitió Bokuto —ni por Akaashi, ni mucho menos por ti.

Kuroo, quien continuaba sentado, sin mover ni un ápice de sus músculos, le observó sin entender a lo que se refería.

—Vine por Tsukki. Él… Tenía esperanza —confesó. Kuroo se tapó las orejas, clavando su mirada en el café, eso no, eso no, por favor. —Quería asegurarme de si debía de continuar así, porque no es nada sano esperar sentado a que vayas a por él sin saber si cuando le veas vas a intentar clavarle una daga en el corazón.

El cazador agarró a Bokuto de la muñeca cuando se dio la vuelta, después de haber dado el golpe de gracia con el comentario que sabía que iba afectarle. —No puedo dejar que te vayas con ellos, no tienes ni idea de cómo son en realidad.

Bokuto frunció su ceño, zarandeando su brazo.

—Eres tú quien no tiene ni idea.

El hombre salió de la cafetería dando trompicones con las muletas, la bolsa de los dulces yendo de un lado a otro sobre su espalda, la misma en la que Kuroo clavó su mirada sintiendo como el mundo se le caía en pedazos. Se apresuró a sacar su propia billetera y, soltando un par más de billetes, salió corriendo persiguiendo el inaudito perfume que había dejado Bokuto. Lo vio al otro lado de la calle, entonces, metiéndose dentro de un coche mientras que Akaashi le ayudaba y Tsukishima sujetaba sus muletas.

Como si lo hubiera olido, lo que tenía sentido ahora que había descubierto que él también era un hombre lobo, Tsukishima levantó su cabeza para clavar los ojos en la figura del cazador. No dijo nada, no avisó a sus otros dos compañeros ni tampoco a quien fuera la persona que se encontraba conduciendo, sino que se quedó ahí con la mirada perdida en su rostro, observándole con una tristeza que nunca antes había visto en él.

Akaashi le pidió que entrara y Tsukishima suspiró. Negó con su cabeza, no hacia quien esperaba por él dentro del vehículo, sino hacia el propio Kuroo que se había quedado inmovil en su lugar. No iba a acercarse, ni tampoco iba a hablar con él. No iban a dar explicaciones. Tsukishima le ignoró, entonces, adentrándose en los asientos traseros. El coche se puso en marcha y Kuroo se quedó solo.

☾

Los tres hombres comparten una mirada. Habían dejado a Kuroo solo durante tanto tiempo, consumido por sus propios pensamientos, que no eran capaces de recordar esos meses sin llegar a estremecerse. Ellos tampoco habían hecho las cosas bien, habían cometido errores y fallado en múltiples ocasiones. No dicen nada, no comentan sobre esta última adquisición a la historia, y es Kuroo quien rompe el silencio con la vista incrustada en la lente de la cámara.

—Ahora es cuando viene mi parte favorita —dice.

Bokuto suelta una carcajada: —¡El gran final!

—Ya era hora —resopla Tsukishima, a lo que el narrador le saca la lengua. Akaashi despereza sus brazos, alejándose de su novio durante un par de segundos antes de volver a refugiarse bajo su toque.

—Papá, mamá, la historia finaliza unos buenos meses después, continuando en Sendai. Nos situamos en la puerta de la casa de los Tsukishima, no la del campo, sino la de su madre.

☾

Había estado en esa casa un par de veces. No tantas como le hubiera gustado, pero las suficientes como para saber que el cuarto de baño se encontraba en el fondo del pasillo a la derecha, o que era en el estante superior que había al lado de la nevera en el que se guardaban los vasos cristal. Se había quedado a dormir en escasas ocasiones, acostado en el futón de invitados a un lado de la cama individual de Tsukishima, hablando hasta las tantas de cómo iba el voleibol, o bien, su vida universitaria. En todas esas veces, la madre del chico nunca se había encontrado en el hogar.

A Kuroo no le parecía extraño. Después de todo, Tsukishima le había dicho que sus abuelos tenían una casa en el campo y que su madre se refugiaba en ella todos los fines de semana desde que su padre ya no estaba con ellos. El olor de sus paredes era el mismo que había causado que en un primer momento le atacara, allá en su adolescencia durante el campamento de verano, un aroma tan dulce como el sirope de fresa, azucarado y goloso. La fragancia con la que el propio Tsukishima se paseaba embriagando sus sentidos, a la que ya estaba acostumbrado, a la que no vio nada raro.

Llevaba un tiempo pensando que había cometido ese error porque se sentía atraído por el niño. Simplemente había confundido su agradable olor con el que solían enseñar en el instituto y, en su cabeza, era una muy buena excusa, para ni admitir su fallo, ni repasar la teoría en la que Tsukishima acababa siendo un hombre lobo. Antes de poder darse cuenta, conforme se juntaba más con el chico y su grupo de amigos se afianzaba más, la justificación que había puesto acabó convirtiéndose en una de las verdades más dolorosas de su existencia.

Al final resultó que sí que estaba enamorado de Tsukishima y que, de hecho, era un licántropo.

Kuroo nunca se había sentido tan vacío como cuando vio a sus tres amigos marcharse en aquel coche, cuando la verdad cayó sobre él como un cubo de agua fría, despertándose de la fantasía en la que había estado viviendo todo ese tiempo pasado. Se dio cuenta de que no había ningún tipo de futuro para ellos dos, tres y cuatro. Bokuto ni siquiera quería saber nada de él y él era el humano al que creía haber estado protegiéndolo de las criaturas cambiapieles.

Vivió con ese pensamiento durante un par de meses, sin embargo, el Kuroo de veintiún años estaba dispuesto a intentar cambiar su destino. E iba a empezar por esa casa.

La mujer abrió la puerta, su pelo largo y rubio medio recogido en una coleta, una aguda expresión de sorpresa plastificada en su rostro, esperando a una persona completamente distinta que a un cazador. Su olor, como ocurría con todos los de su calaña, le delataba. La señora no se inmutó, sino que entrecerró sus ojos sin estar del todo segura de quién era, y ladeó su cabeza preguntándole lo que quería. Kuroo suspiró, sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaquetón, aguantando como podía el frío del invierno.

—Soy Kuroo Tetsurou —se presentó. La madre de Tsukishima alzó sus cejas, reconociéndolo, y sin permitir que pasara un segundo más ahí afuera le invitó a pasar.

—¡Me han hablado mucho de ti! —Exclamó ella, agarrando su abrigo y colgándolo de la pared, señalándole con un dedo el pasillo para que continuara con su camino. Kuroo se sintió indefenso ante la normalidad con la que la señora le recibía. —Si estás buscando a Kei, déjame decirte que ya no es que viva mucho por aquí.

Kuroo frunció el ceño, sin entender dónde se encontraban entonces sus amigos, y aceptó el asiento que la señora le ofrecía en la mesa del comedor. Negó la petición de un vaso de agua con educación, sentándose con la espalda recta y las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, un tanto nervioso.

—Sí, bueno… Quería verlo. A todos —explicó. Soltó un suspiro, observando el hogar familiar, y se repitió que había ido ahí con la intención de zanjar el problema de una vez por todas. No tenía nada que temer. —Pero, sobre todo, quería disculparme. Con ellos y con usted, con su familia. Con… Su grupo.

La madre de Tsukishima le sonrió, recargando su cadera en el borde de la mesa del comedor, echándole una mirada reconfortante al hombre. Se quedó en silencio, permitiendo que Kuroo se tomara su tiempo para continuar poniendo en palabras lo que tanto tiempo había estado divagando por su cabeza.

—Yo nunca conocí nada diferente. Mi madre había sido una cazadora toda su vida y dedicó su cuerpo y alma en enseñar todo lo que sabía a mi hermana y a mí, desde que éramos muy pequeños. Cuando ella murió… Yo me aferré a lo que me había dicho —continuó Kuroo. Kenma siempre se había quejado acerca de porqué continuaba asistiendo a las reuniones mensuales de los cazadores o porqué se metía en los asesinatos sin resolver como si fuera una especie de héroe sin capa que salvaría a la humanidad de aquellos monstruos. —A lo de que los licántropos son unos mons… Unos animales salvajes.

Kuroo apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, escondiendo su rostro bajo sus manos y la madre de Tsukishima no preguntó de nuevo si necesitaba aquel vaso de agua, sino que simplemente se lo puso delante. Parecía que al chico le costaba expresar lo que sentía. Le recordaba un tanto a su propio hijo.

—Entonces, bueno, llegaron ellos. Llegó Tsukki… —Kuroo negó con la cabeza, como si se hubiera equivocado, y levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los mismos ojos dorados del rubio. —Llegó Kei, y dejé de saber cómo diferenciar lo que estaba bien de lo que estaba mal. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Olvidarme del credo por el cual había regido mi vida? ¿Defraudar la memoria de mi madre y, simplemente...? No sé, seguir las directrices de mi corazón, o algo así.

La señora se acercó a Kuroo para enredar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, tomándose el derecho de abrazarlo contra su pecho y acariciar su pelo mientras permitía que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos.

—Oh, cariño… —Murmuró, sintiendo que había vivido esa misma situación hacía poco con cada uno de los amigos especiales que su hijo había traído a casa. —Keiji-kun ha dicho un par de veces que todavía eres como un niño. Que necesitabas tu tiempo.

Kuroo no se había sentido tan reconfortado desde hacía un tiempo, dejó que las lágrimas arruinaran el suéter de la madre de Tsukishima y se dijo que después pediría perdón por ello también. Desde fuera debería de verse patético como un hombre hecho y derecho lloraba a moco tendido siendo abrazado por una señora de mediana edad a la que apenas conocía.

El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar y la madre de Tsukishima se separó de él, acercándole las servilletas para que se limpiara el rostro, mientras se encaminaba a la entrada de su casa para abrir a las personas que llevaba esperando un buen rato.

—¡Buenos días, Hikaru-san! Tsukki me ha pedido que le lleve un par de libros para estudiar durante las vacaciones —la voz que Kuroo reconoció como la de Yamaguchi resonó por el pasillo de la casa. El cazador se levantó de su silla, suponiendo que su trabajo ahí estaba más que terminado y que, por lo tanto, ya era hora de buscar a sus amigos en otro lado. —Kenta quería estirar un poco las patas, así que planeábamos quedarnos el finde con ellos.

—Oh, perfecto, tengo preparados unos tuppers que Kou-chan estaba pidiendo, además, necesito que llevéis algo más —respondió Hikaru, apareciendo por el pasillo y sonriendo abiertamente a Kuroo.

—¿Por qué huele tan mal? —Se quejó una tercera voz. Era Kyoutani, el novio de Yamaguchi, a quien Kuroo no conocía personalmente. Es el segundo en aparecer en la sala y, nada más sus ojos cayeron en el cuerpo del cazador, su ceño se frunció en una línea recta y sus dientes se convirtieron en unos enormes colmillos. Gruñó, como un perro rabioso, mientras que con sus manos atrapaba la cintura de Yamaguchi y lo ocultaba detrás de él. —¿Qué hace esto aquí?

Hikaru, la matriarca de los Tsukishima, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Kyoutani. Kuroo estaba genuinamente sorprendido, sin esperarse en absoluto que, de hecho, ese chico también fuera un licántropo. ¿Lo era todo el mundo y él no se había dado cuenta? ¡Era un fracaso incluso para eso!

—He venido a pedir perdón —confesó él.

Cuando la mujer se aseguró de que el hombre lobo no iba a saltar sobre el cuello de Kuroo, ni de hacer un destrozo en su salón, Yamaguchi sorprendió saliendo de entre los brazos de su novio y caminando con un paso decisivo hacia el cazador. Había soltado un bufido que prácticamente fue opacado por el chillido escandalizado de Hikaru, antes de que su puño acabara en la nariz de Kuroo con una fuerza que no tenía ni idea de dónde había sacado. El cazador giró su rostro ante la efusividad del golpe, llevándose una de sus manos a la zona dañada, anonadado ante la sangre que comenzaba a salir.

Kyoutani silbó, guardando sus propios colmillos, bastante contento.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho! —Gritó Yamaguchi. —¿¡Tienes idea de cuánto sufrimiento ha causado la gente como tú!? ¡Ustedes sois los únicos que se comportan como auténticos animales! ¿Y ahora tienes la cara de venir aquí a molestar a esta mujer con tus mentiras baratas?

Su novio se adelantó para agarrarlo del brazo, previniendo que le lanzara un segundo puñetazo, y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo en un vago intento de calmarlo. Hikaru frunció su ceño, mirando a Yamaguchi de manera enfadada y recriminatoria al haberse mostrado tan violento. No era su hijo, pero no iba a permitir que se comportara de esa manera en su casa. Había pasado el suficiente tiempo junto a ella como para tener permiso de cantarle las cuarentas cuando le diera la real gana.

—¡Tadashi, por el amor de Dios, que está pidiendo perdón! —Exclamó la mujer, caminando hacia Kuroo con más servilletas en la cara con la que poder limpiar el destrozo que Yamaguchi había creado. —Está arrepentido y lo vais a llevar con los demás.

Kyoutani resopló, sin ser muy fan de la idea de meter a un cazador de licántropos en su coche, y Yamaguchi simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—No puede ver a Tsukki.

—Tadashi… —Se quejó Hikaru. Yamaguchi se cruzó de brazos y la mujer se preguntó si, realmente, tenía que comportarse así en ese momento. Indudablemente, la coraza protectora que había puesto alrededor de su hijo desde que averiguó lo que era allá en su infancia continuaba siendo igual de imperforable. Kuroo apartó con cuidado a la mujer que le obligaba a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al chico.

—Yamaguchi, necesito verlos —le dijo. —Al menos, pedirles perdón.

Yamaguchi no estaba del todo convencido. Su mejor amigo había sufrido tanto por su culpa, los hombres lobo, en general, habían sufrido tanto por la gente como él, que no sabía cómo tomarse sus palabras. Sin embargo, Kyoutani apretó la circunferencia de su brazo, llamando su atención y diciéndole, sin soltar ni una sola palabra, que su sentimiento era genuino. Que lo sentía por el aire como si del olor de una buena comida se tratara. El chico sacudió la cabeza, derrotado.

—Bien, lo que sea. Voy a buscar los libros, Kenta coge los tuppers. Nos vemos en el coche —se quejó Yamaguchi, señalando a su novio el camino a la cocina, a pesar de ya saber cuál era. Hikaru sonrió, entonces, quedándose a solas de nuevo con Kuroo y su interminable sangrado de nariz.

—Gracias —dijo Kuroo, apretando el papel contra sus fosas nasales. La mujer asintió, asegurándose de darle las suficientes servilletas a Kuroo para el viaje.

—No es nada, pero… —bajó el tono de su voz, acercándose a la oreja del hombre con un poco de dificultad debido a la altura. —No voy a permitir que le vuelvas a hacer daño a mi familia, así que no lo intentes.

A Kuroo le temblaron las piernas, adivinando ahora que la madre de Tsukishima le había hablado de esa manera que esa mujer era la loba alfa de la manada de la que formaba parte, que tenía la capacidad de arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco si se lo proponía. Que ni siquiera todos sus años de entrenamiento conseguirían salvarlo de esa muerte segura. Más le valía no volver a cagarla.

—No lo haré.

Kuroo se sentó en el asiento trasero del coche de Kyoutani, suponiendo a ciencia cierta que era el mismo vehículo en el que había visto huir meses atrás a sus tres amigos, olisqueando al aire con la tonta esperanza de que el aroma familiar a alguno de ellos continuase impregnado en los asientos. Lastimosamente, no lo hacía, sino que lo único que era capaz de alcanzar su olfato era la comida recién hecha de los tupperwares que tenía a un lado, junto a los libros del instituto que Yamaguchi había cogido para Tsukishima.

—Supongo que no nos quedaremos —dijo Kyoutani después de haberle lanzado una rápida, molesta y desconfiada a Kuroo por el espejo retrovisor. Yamaguchi, sentado en el asiento de copiloto, apoyó su mano en el muslo de su novio y le sonrió tiernamente, provocando que el cazador se sintiera, de repente, un completo sujetavelas. Si era sincero consigo mismo, no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento que Yamaguchi, el timidillo de Yamaguchi estuviera saliendo un hombre lobo tan agresivo como parecía serlo Kyoutani. Sin embargo, ahí estaban, observándose de reojo como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

—Supones bien. Aunque todavía podemos acampar en la colina, si todavía te apetece dar un paseo —propuso Yamaguchi, ignorando la existencia de Kuroo en la parte trasera del coche. Kyoutani asintió con la cabeza, soltando una mano del volante para posarla encima de los dedos que Yamaguchi había dejado sobre su pierna, entrelazándolos y llevándolos hacia la palanca de cambios para moverla juntos.

—Claro.

Kuroo paró de prestarles atención para centrarse en el camino que recorrían. Hacía un par de minutos habían dejado atrás las calles llena de gente y edificios para meterse en la autopista, cogiendo todas las salidas que se dirigían a la zona más rural de la provincia, por lo que Kuroo supuso que se dirigían a la casa de campo que Tsukishima tantas veces había nombrado. Su pie comenzó a rebotar nervioso, ansioso ante el encuentro para el que poco tiempo faltaba, sintiendo que se moría por ver a cada uno de sus amigos.

Llegaron a la casa cerca de una hora después, habiendo recorrido un desorbitado camino de tierra que provocaba que su cuerpo saltara sobre el asiento, casi creyendo que Kyoutani únicamente estaba chocando con los baches y las piedras de la carretera para molestarlo un poco. Si era o no era de esa manera, Kuroo nunca lo sabría. La verdad es que tenía un poco de miedo de preguntar y que alguna de las otras dos personas le mordiera.

—Espérate aquí, ¿vale? —le dijo Yamaguchi antes de bajarse del coche. Kuroo asintió con su cabeza, sin gana alguna de desobedecer sus órdenes, y observó cómo la pareja cogían las cosas que habían traído y se adentraban dentro de la cabaña. Si el cazador no hubiera estado pensando una y otra vez en la manera en la que los otros tres hombres reaccionarían a su presencia, se hubiera puesto a comparar la casita con la de aquella película romántica de vampiros y hombres lobos.

Yamaguchi le echó un rápido vistazo a Kyoutani, preguntándole lo que pensaba de la situación, antes de abrir la puerta y anunciar su llegada. Su novio se encogió de hombros y asumieron que lo que iba a ocurrir era, al fin y al cabo, inevitable. Que ellos se interpusiera o no solo iba a conllevar problemas innecesarios.

—¡Estamos aquí! —Exclamó Yamaguchi, entonces, cuando tuvo el valor de entrar al hogar. Se dirigió a la cocina seguido muy de cerca de Kyoutani, quien después de dejar la comida sobre la encimera se dedicó a buscar las mochilas necesarias para su noche de acampada. Bokuto levantó la muleta, escondido detrás del sofá, dejando ver su cabeza tras una revista de deportes.

—¿Eso es comida?

Yamaguchi tarareó una afirmativa. —Hikaru-san te la manda.

Bokuto se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para acercarse a los recién llegados con cierta emoción ante los mencionados tupperware. Sintió cómo la boca se le hacía agua, entonces, apoyándose en la encimera y acercando el plástico a su nariz. Delicioso.

—¿Trajiste los libros? —Preguntó una voz escaleras arriba. Yamaguchi gritó que sí lo había hecho, notando como Tsukishima bajaba de la planta superior con Akaashi siguiéndole de cerca, mientras le pedía a Kyoutani que también cogiera un par de mantas. Tsukishima frunció el ceño. —¿A qué huele?

—¡A croquetas de pollo! Tsukki, tu madre es la mejor… —Lloriqueó Bokuto, enseñándole la comida que ya había abierto e, incluso, probado. Akaashi negó con la cabeza.

—¿Habéis traído pan?

Yamaguchi iba a contestar que no, que nadie se lo había pedido, pero Tsukishima le interrumpió señalando a Kyoutani, quien no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro buscando el material.

—¿No os quedáis el finde?

Kyoutani gruñó como si la idea le molestara, mientras que su novio simplemente negó con la cabeza. —Creo que vais a necesitar un poco de espacio.

Nadie preguntó por qué y, la verdad, tampoco era como si hiciera falta. Bokuto se había distraído con las croquetas, devorándolas de dos en dos y amenazando con acabar con ellas antes del almuerzo, y tanto Akaashi como Tsukishima habían compartido una mirada cargada de sospecha en la que compartían la misma teoría que surcaba sus mentes.

La pareja salió de la cabaña con los brazos llenos y a duras penas consiguieron meterlo dentro del maletero, entre un par de empujones y muy pocas horas de juego en el Tetris, bajo los intensos ojos de Tsukishima quien los observaba a través de una de las ventanas de la cocina. Yamaguchi se metió en el coche, entonces, sentándose de nuevo en el asiento de copiloto, y se giró para confrontar a su pasajero.

—Estás advertido, Kuroo-san —le amenazó. Kuroo asintió con la cabeza y vio en su comentario la vía libre para, finalmente, salir del vehículo. El frío aire de invierno le azotó con demasiada fuerza y, sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban, se dijo a sí mismo que no podía hacerlo. Que lo más razonable era montarse en ese coche y que le devolvieran a la ciudad. Que Tsukishima, Akaashi y Bokuto no querían verle ni en pintura. Sin embargo, Kyoutani había saltado dentro de su asiento y había encendido el motor tan rápido como sus largas piernas tocaron tierra.

Así que ya no había vuelta atrás. Se dio media vuelta, entonces, con sus ojos puestos en la puerta de la cabaña. Se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de que tanto Akaashi como Tsukishima ya estaban ahí, mirándole con sus brazos cruzados y el semblante serio, sin ni un ápice de sorpresa en su rostro debido a que ya habían olido su aroma. Bokuto, quien se había quedado atrás concentrado en sus croquetas, se hizo hueco entre sus amigos para comprobar qué era lo que veían.

—¿Kuroo?

El hombre abrió la boca y la cerró, boqueando cual pececito, olvidando las palabras que tantas veces había ensayado. Sentía las lágrimas de vuelta en sus ojos y agradecía que, al menos, la nariz le hubiera dejado de sangrar, porque estaba seguro de que no podía verse tan patético y miserable.

—Lo siento... —murmuró tan bajo que los tres hombres, a la distancia a la que se encontraban, eran incapaces de entenderle. Así que lo repitió. —Lo siento.

A Bokuto no le hizo falta nada más. Dejó que la muleta cayera sobre la madera del porche, sin importarle ni un carajo la estabilidad de su pierna, y comenzó a correr hacia su amigo, con mucho esfuerzo e ignorando por completo el dolor, para recibirlo con un enorme abrazo que consiguió que cayeran sobre la tierra.

—Lo siento —repitió Kuroo, cerrando los ojos y apretando con fuerza sus puños en la espalda de Bokuto, guardando cada segundo de ese encuentro como oro en paño en su memoria bajo el temor de que al levantar sus párpados se encuentre en el cama vacía de su solitario apartamento. Bokuto comenzó a sollozar, juntando más sus cuerpos si fuera capaz de ello, asegurándole a su amigo que ese toque era real, que de verdad se encontraban juntos, de nuevo.

Akaashi y Tsukishima continuaban en la entrada, sus dedos entrelazados y observando la escena desde los metros prudenciales. El menor se agachó, entonces, para coger la muleta que a Bokuto le hacía falta, y se acercaron al dúo para levantarlos del suelo antes de que se ensuciaran lo suficiente. Tsukishima tocó el hombro de Bokuto, avisándole de que ellos también estaba ahí, y este se separó de Kuroo, utilizándolo como apoyo para ponerse de pie. Tsukishima pasó un brazo por su cintura con la excusa de sujetarlo para no tener que acercarse al recién llegado.

Fue el otro lobo, entonces, quien ayudó al cazador a levantarse del suelo. Kuroo estaba lleno de lágrimas, mocos y sangre seca que ensuciaba su nariz, boca y camisa. Era un completo desastre allá donde lo mirara, desde su desgreñado pelo hasta su rostro hinchado y enrojecido, pasando por su ropa llena de la tierra húmeda a sus pies completamente enterrados en el barro. Akaashi soltó un gran y extenso suspiró.

—Lo siento —volvió a decir. Akaashi elevó las comisuras de su boca en una muy agradable mueca.

—Está bien —le aseguró, subiendo una de sus manos hasta su rostro, ahuecando sus mofletes y limpiando con su pulgar, a duras pena, el estropicio que había hecho. —Estás aquí.

—Nunca quise haceros daño —continuó llorando Kuroo, ciertamente agradecido de que Kyoutani y Yamaguchi hubieran desaparecido a tanta velocidad de la escena, un tanto avergonzado de su incapacidad para dejar de sollozar. —Nunca quise pelear contigo.

Akaashi le atrajo hacia él, abrazándolo por el cuello y acercando sus pechos lo máximo que fue capaz. Kuroo entrelazó sus manos por la cadera del contrario, clavando la nariz contra su clavícula y aspirando la fragancia que casi creía olvidada. No era asqueroso, tampoco repugnante, era tan delicioso y agradable como el de la casa de Tsukishima, y cuando entraba en sus pulmones, emborrachando a su sentido del olfato, le hacía sentir tan agusto como su hogar. Akaashi permitió que su piel sirviera de pañuelo para sus lágrimas, acariciando el pelo de su nuca de manera reconfortante, cerrando los ojos y, simplemente, disfrutando del momento.

—No te preocupes, estás aquí, da igual —le susurró el licántropo. Se alejó de él cuando escuchó un nuevo sollozo porvenir de la garganta mucosa de Bokuto a menos de un metro a su lado y, limpiando una última vez las lágrimas en el rostro de Kuroo, se alejó de él para intercambiar su puesto con el de Tsukishima. Este le miró con miedo, acercándose a regañadientes casi como si hubiera sido obligado.

Miró a Kuroo, a quien tenía enfrente, miró sus ojos rojos y sus labios cortados por el frío, miró la cicatriz que había en su ceja y se preguntó si se habría dado cuenta de la que Akaashi tenía en su labio. Le miró y recordó la última vez en la que se habían visto, en aquella transitada cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, en cómo se había sentido, en el desasosiego que había reinado en su corazón y se había declarado rey de sus emociones. Vio sus noches sin dormir, las de Akaashi o las de Bokuto. Vio la culpa, la pena y la tristeza, y se dio cuenta de que no quería escuchar más palabras vacías.

—No me digas que lo sientes —se preparó. Dio un paso hacia adelante ante la falta de movimiento del contrario, notando la mirada de Akaashi clavada en él, pidiéndole que no fuera demasiado duro. —¿Por qué estás aquí?

Kuroo le devolvió la mirada. El pánico, el terror. Quería la verdad y la demandaba como una obligación para entrar a sus vidas de nuevo, como la contraseña en un club de lujo, como el requisito fundamental para la coexistencia de los cuatro como uno solo. El cazador, el excazador a estas alturas, respiró pesadamente en un cago intento de calmar la alta velocidad a la que trabajaba su corazón.

—Porque te quiero —confesó. —Porque os quiero tanto que no puedo pasar ni un solo segundo más sin ustedes a mi lado.

A Tsukishima le pareció más que suficiente, puesto que bajó la guardia y sus hombros se destensaron, permitiendo de esa manera que Bokuto y Akaashi le aplastaran contra el pecho de Kuroo en un abrazo que no se había esperado. La muleta cayó de nuevo en el suelo y las lágrimas volvieron a caer como grandes torrentes de agua por las mejillas de esos cuatro chicos.

—¡Nosotros también te queremos, bro! —Continuó sollozando Bokuto, sobre el pelo de Akaashi. —No vuelvas a hacer algo así…

—Sí, no estaría mal que dejaras de matarnos —sugirió Akaashi, escondido en la espalda de Tsukishima. —O apuñalarnos.

Kuroo se rió, incómodo: —Lo…

—Cállate —demandó Tsukishima, impidiendo que volviera a decir esas dos palabras, perdido en la fragancia de su cuello. —Deja de pedir perdón.

—Pero…

—No es tu culpa —dijo entonces, apretando un poco más sus brazos en su cadera, tomando el último turno de palabra.

No había sido su culpa.

☾

Tsukishima continúa acariciando la espalda de Kuroo mientras que Akaashi abre el segundo paquete de pañuelos. En algún punto del final de su historia, quizás por todo el vino que ha tomado, o por el simple hecho de que siempre ha sido un sentimental, Kuroo había comenzado a llorar y a limpiarse los mocos con el dobladillo de su camiseta. Bokuto se había reído de él durante los primeros segundos antes de unirse con su propia agua salada corriendo sin rumbo alguno por sus cejas, sin embargo, había conseguido recomponerse para terminar el relato.

Los dos hombres lobos están bastante bien. A ver, sí, están tan emocionados como sus otros dos novios ante esa sentimental sección, pero no tienen la necesidad de soltar lágrimas por ello. Ya mucho lo hicieron en su momento como para que el proceso se repitiera cada vez que lo recuerdan.

—Después de eso, todo fue a mejor —continúa Bokuto, levantándose de su taburete para dejar todos sus pañuelos usados en la mesita de café. —Kei entró en la misma uni que Keiji, mientras que Tetsu continuó con su carrera, y yo comencé con el fisioterapeuta, como ya sabéis. Nuestro Tetsu se encargó de hacer desaparecer cualquier sospecha que hubiera sobre la naturalidad de Keiji y aún hoy en día se encargada de limpiar sus nombres cada vez que salen a relucir, de ahí porqué queremos ir a vivirnos al campo —explica, volviendo a su asiento y apoyándose en él, sin que su trasero tocara por completo la banqueta. —Tadashi-kun consiguió soportar a Tetsu.

—Había olvidado por completo que te había pegado un puñetazo —se ríe Akaashi, observando con cierta diversión al principal afectado. Kuroo pasa el dorso de su mano por su nariz y hace un puchero, fingiendo que el comentario le había ofendido.

—¡Pensé que iba a devorarme! —Se queja él. Tsukishima le sonríe tiernamente, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Akaashi.

—Oh, venga, Yamaguchi te adora —convence el rubio. —Eres su, como a él le gusta llamaros, “cuñado” favorito después de Keiji y Kou.

—¡Eso me convierte en el último!

Bokuto hace un gesto desinteresado, llamando la atención de sus novios y le asegura a Kuroo que no debe de preocuparse por ello. A Yamaguchi le cae muy, pero que muy bien, a pesar de los altibajos que tuvieron al principio.

—Pues eso, el punto es que no volvimos a tener problemas —dice él, para ir terminando con su vídeo. Levanta la mano acordándose de algo. —Bueno, estuvo ese asunto con Teru-chan, ¿os acordáis?

Akaashi interrumpe su divagación antes de que le diera por añadir más información al vídeo: —Esa historia sería mejor para otro día.

Bokuto parece estar de acuerdo.

—Bien, bien, ¿a qué venía yo con todo esto? —Se pregunta, más para sí mismo que para otra cosa, y observa a sus novios, un poco confundido. —Ah sí: Papá. mamá, soy Koutarou, tengo veintisiete años y esto completamente enamorado de estas tres personas que veis aquí. Tenemos a dos hermosos y adorables hombres lobos, y luego a un cahísimas excazador, lo que me convierte en el menos guay de este pack indivisible. Aún así, sería capaz de defenderlos con cuerpo y sangre sin importar de qué, de quién o de cuándo. Lo haría, porque son lo más preciado que tengo en este universo, porque son el regalo más bonito que me hubiera podido entregar el destino, porque no sería nada sin ninguno de ellos. Son las personas con las que quiero pasar mi vida.

Bokuto se pone de pie, entonces, sacando algo de su bolsillo. Agarrándose del taburete consigue apoyarse en el suelo sobre su rodilla buena, para la sorpresa de sus tres novios que le observan cada cual más confundido que el anterior, perdidos ante la mirada que les lanza el hombre.

—Son estas las personas con las que me quiero casar.

Oh, mierda, piensan los otros tres. ¿Cómo le decían ahora a Bokuto que la luz roja de la cámara se había apagado hacía un buen rato?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! He de decir que me ha salido un fic mucho más largo de lo que tenía planeado, o sea, esto iba a ser tipo "A la luz de la Luna", que a penas llega a las 10k, pero solo haciendo el borrador/resumen alcancé las 8k xD. También confieso que no tengo ni pajolera idea de cómo escribir peleas/escenas de acción. Es que en el borrador solo puse "Kuroo intenta rajar cuellos", "Akaashi abre en canal a los cazadores" y "Akaashi y Kuroo se dan puñetazos". Todavía no entiendo cómo conseguí terminar esas partes. La cosa es que en el fic de Yamaguchi me salté las escenas en las que Kyoutani y Terushima se pegaban de hostias, así que es como si me estuviera estrenando con esta xD.
> 
> Si no habéis leído "A la luz de la Luna" deberíais pasaros por él. Es mucho más corto, más divertido, tiene bastante más errores y tenemos a Yamaguchi en una relación poliamorosa con Kyoutani y Terushima. No sé con qué otra cosa os puedo convencer. Mientras escribía SUN me han entrado muchas ganas de corregirlo y añadir un par de escenas, quizás le pelea KyouTeru, quizás un domingo de almuerzo en casa de los Tsukishima, quizás el problema que hubo cuando apareció Teru, tachán tachán. No sé la verdad.
> 
> Bueno, que me voy por las ramas. Este fic lo escribí para el día 5 de la BokuAkaKuroTsuki Week 2020 bajo el prompt de Supernatural AU. Lo subo tarde y mirad que llevo una semana planeándolo, pero es que tengo esa tonta manía de hacer las cosas en el último momento. No está beta reading, porque yolo, así que perdonadme por los errores. Mi excusa es que lo escribí casi todo de 11 pm a 1 am y, lo siento, pero soy una señora y eso me parece muy tarde xD. Esta historia iba a ser mucho más graciosa de lo que en realidad es. Je, nótese cuán buena reina de la comedia soy. Se me fue de las manos y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba llena de sangre y lloriqueos.
> 
> ¡No pasa nada! Incluso las situaciones más tristes necesitan un poco de diversión (?). Mi humor es así de mierda, sorry not sorry. Pura Gen Z y toda esa parafernalia de querer morir cada veinte minutos.
> 
> Muchísimas, pero muchísimas gracias por leer. Os mando un fuerte beso y abrazo. Espero que donde viváis estéis bien y sanes. <3
> 
> PD: Tsukishima siendo un soft con Bokuto y solo con Bokuto, sí, sí, sí y sí. Es canon en mi cabeza y no podréis hacerme cambiar de opinión xD. Es broma, pero me parece algo muy lindo.  
> PD2: También podéis encontrarme en Wattpad y en Twitter como @sanflowuers.


End file.
